A test gone wrong
by Umbreon of Darkness
Summary: When scientist try out a new genetically modifying method, there research... Runs away.    NOTE: The Alastair and Amy in this story aren't connected to the Alastair and Amy in 'Eeveelution' and 'An Umbreon's wish'.
1. A normal day

A test gone wrong

********************************DREAM*************************************

I was about seven, lurking in a dark and empty park, nothing moved, the grass was still, there wasn't a sound. It was like the whole area was frozen.

Suddenly I heard heavy breathing coming from a slight distance away. I squinted my eyes to see an Eevee, but this was no ordinary Eevee, its eyes were bloodshot and full of rage, it growled angrily and just stared me in the eye. I was so scared that I didn't know what to do, I turned away and began running but no matter how far I ran, it was right there behind me. It wasn't running with me, it was just like it was there, and it just continued to growl and bare its teeth at me until I suddenly felt a nip on the back of my leg

"Aaaagh"

*************************************End of dream*****************************

"Aaagh" I threw my covers from off of me and lifted myself up in a panic. I felt sweat dripping from my head and could hear my heart beating rapidly at the shock of the nightmare

"Ugh, again that nightmare, why do I always have that nightmare" I saw something stir to my left and I quickly looked round to see an Eevee ready to pounce

"Ah... Oh, hey there Neama" I said realizing it was only my Eevee, I picked her up and placed her on my lap. I began to stroke her but she seemed to be looking at something, so I followed her gaze to my clock

"Damn, I'm late!" I was going to be late to go to Amy's. I always visit her, just it's more of an arrangement than a visit on Saturdays. Saturdays are just for me and her to relax in each other's company.

I quickly got dressed, put Neama into her Pokéball and rushed out the door. I started the car, and rushed over to Amy's.

I finally got there and peeked at my watch, I was twenty minutes late

"Crap, she's not going to be happy" I said to myself. I walked over to her front door, after parking the car in her drive, and knocked on it. I saw someone, through the distorted glass, go over, collect something and opened the door with it (obviously it was the key to open the door). I nervously awaited her to open the door and to see her reaction to my lateness. She finally opened it and said

"Alastair" with a beaming smile, I was relieved she wasn't angry, the reason being when she gets angry, she really does get angry, if you get what I mean.

"I was so worried about you, I've been ring your phone for ages"

"Why didn't you ring my mobile, you know I always have it with me" she just watched me take my mobile, an LG Optimus One, from my pocket and look at the screen

"Oh…" I said, seeing that I had seven missed calls. "Guess I left it on silent" I said apologetically

"Well at least your here" she said giving me a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. I put my arm round her and she led me to the sofa which we both sat on.

"So why were you late?" she asked inquisitively

"Oh I had a..." I can't say I had a nightmare, eighteen year olds don't have nightmares "Sorry, I just slept in"

"Oh, ok" she knew how busy I was, I had a hard job, but it's very well paid. I have a nice house, nice car, nice phone, and a nice girlfriend.

"Nothing could go wrong" I thought to myself as I relaxed on her comfortable sofa. She lay into my side as I put my arm around her.

"Oh, I'll just release Neama" I said, remembering how much she hates being in her Pokéball. I pressed the button and she flew out in a beam of light.

"Eee!" she said happily, smiling at me. Amy smiled and then released her Eevee

"Come on out Dusk" she pushed the button and, like mine, it erupted into the room in the form of a beam of light. She named her Eevee Dusk because her dream was for it to turn into an Umbreon one day. I also shared her dream, and that's, I suppose, the reason we first met.

************************Flash back***************************************

"OK, LET THE DARK MATCHES BEGIN!" A loud voice boomed

"Go, Neama!" I shouted throwing my ball into the battle ground, my Eevee quickly appeared and growled at my opponent. My opponent just smirked.

"Aw, what a pretty name" she mocked

"Shut up, just release your Pokémon." Neama continued to growl as my opponent reached for her Pokéball.

"Go Ripclaw" she shouted angrily, A small evil looking Sneazel appeared. It had many battle scars so I guessed it had been trained a lot, whether those scars meant that they won or not, I was about to find out.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" The instructor boomed

"Go Ripclaw, quick attack!" she quickly shouted, I quickly replied with

"Do the same Neama!" they both began to charge at each other in almost a zig zag motion until they were within inches of each other.

"Ok, now bite!" I quickly ordered. Neama quickly lurched at her foe and bit onto its arm. The Sneazel let out a cry as Neama's fangs penetrated its skin.

"Quickly shake it off!" my opponent said panicked by the sudden move. The Sneazel shook its arm furiously forcing Neama to let go. As Neama landed she gave me a smile to say she was fine and continued looking at her opponent angrily. Dark matches weren't for the light hearted, if you lost... Well let's just say you won't see your Pokémon for a while...

"Ok Neama, Hidden power!" I watched as she began to draw in power from her surroundings, although the attack depends on the user itself, light was being draw from her surroundings. The Sneazel began to back away as Neama's power increased

"Come on Ripclaw, beat that tiny worthless piece of..." suddenly Neama let out all of the energy she had accumulated and the Sneazel had nowhere to run, the wave impacted it with such force it was flung several meters before landing in a heap on the ground.

"No, Ripclaw!" the trainer shouted. Tears began to form in her eyes as two large looking men grabbed her arms. I looked in the other direction and Neama came to my side. I heard the trainer I had just beaten struggling and crying as they forced the Pokéball off her

"No, don't take my Ripclaw, please I'm begging you!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face, but I wasn't listening. The Pokémon was putting up as much of a fuss as the trainer, I could hear it sobbing as well. The two men returned the Pokémon and handed the Pokéball to me.

"Humph" I replied, I took the Pokéball and then through it over my shoulder

"I don't want it" I said arrogantly.

I heard the crowd grasp as my opponent ran over and nursed the Pokéball in her arms. Even Neama looked up at me with a slightly displeased look. I guessed she felt that she had earned that Pokémon, considering she's the one who fought for it. But the truth is, I thought this whole thing was cruel, but I was determined not to show it.

I left that area for good that day, seeing that trainer brake down in front of me shook me slightly, even though I had seen it happen so many times just... None got their Pokémon back, no one except her. I knew if I didn't leave quickly I would be kicked out anyway. It was an illegal organization of trainers who want their dark Pokémon to become stronger or if they want a dark Pokémon.

After a few days I went shopping around town, I hated shopping, but it needed doing, I did insist I get my own house and I did. This is what comes with gaining that large amount of freedom, a large amount of responsibility.

As I went into one of the shops I looked at the bottom of one of the curtains to the changing cubicles, I noticed a pair of legs that belonged to a Sneazel. I wondered for a moment and decided to hang around that area for a while and wait for the trainer to come out.

I waited for a couple of minutes and sure enough, the trainer I battled the day before walked out wearing a small top, with Beautiflys on it with a few sequins surrounding it, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of nice looking trainers.

She stared at me with some annoyance as I think that she might have notice me hanging around her cubical but then her face sunk and she began to cower slightly as she began to recognize me.

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I don't want your Sneazel" she looked up at me, still with fear in her eyes.

"It was a good battle yesterday, is your Sneazel ok?" I asked trying to make myself sound comforting, she just nodded her head but she continued backing away slowly

"Wh...What do you want?" she asked nervously

"I just wondered if you would like, I don't know, a drink or something" I nodded my head at a fancy looking bar and she looked at me inquisitively. She was confused at my attitude, when I'm battling in dark matches I let no emotion show, but now I'm out of that hell hole, I was a normal person once again.

"Uh... I guess…?"

She then stopped backing away and came closer "Just wait here a sec." she returned to her cubical and quickly changed, her Sneazel didn't follow and had stopped looking up at me fearfully and had actually stood slightly closer to me. That's the nice thing, instead of you having to explain things to Pokémon they can generally sense change fairly quickly.

She then came back out in a scruffy looking outfit, she had jeans that had holes in them with a T-shirt with a small tear down the seam. There was a hint of mud splashed up the side of the whole outfit, I had to admit, she looked a mess. Only her hair was wonderful, it was a nice dark colour with red streaks going down it.

"Right I'll just pay for this" me and her Sneazel followed her to the till and she placed the items on the desk

"That'll be 200Poké thank you"

"What?" the girl said with sadness quickly over coming her.

"I guess I can't afford it…" I felt a large amount of pity for her so I decided to do something, something I had never done for anyone else honestly… Not a stranger anyway

"Don't worry" I said smiling, I pulled out my wallet and brought out a large amount of cash "Uh, do you have change for a 500" I said happily. She gave me the change and wrapped up her items. The lady at the counter handed me the items and I put the bag into the girls hand and smiled.

"Th... Thank you…" she said shyly.

"No problem! So what about that drink?" I said opening the door of the clothes shop letting her go first

"Oh, what's your name by the way?" I asked politely, she smiled and then replied with

"Amy" we then carried on, out the shop and began walking towards the café I had pointed out earlier.

*****************************End of Flash-back**********************************************


	2. A secret I hold forever

Chapter 2

I watched as our Pokémon were playing, chasing each other round and round her living room. Eevee has defiantly changed as well, she used to be aggressive, always begging for a fight but now... She just wants to play, like a normal Eevee. And her Eevee, I remember that well, it was a very dark day, for all of us

********************************Flashback*************************************

Amy was stirring her drink slowly,

"Amy, what's wrong, you haven't touched your drink?" she gave a small sigh and tears began to roll down her cheeks

"Huh, Amy, what's wrong?" she burst into tears and I tried to comfort her, I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. Unfortunately it didn't seem to do much

"I... I didn't only lose that battle I had against you last night..." she cupped her face in her hands

"Huh? What happened? Tell me" I said feeling my stomach beginning to turn

"We... Well once you left, the others began to tease me, calling me a weakling. I was so angry, so I challenged someone else... Except he was... So strong..." My heart began to hurt... But that soon disappeared... Anger filled me and I was back into my 'Dark Battle' frame of mind

"What did you lose?" she continued to cry and I began to feel the hatred build within me

"My... My first ever Pokémon, Dusk, my Eevee" I gritted my teeth as I felt myself transform from my normal self, into my angry, battle loving self

"Who?" She looked up at me, surprised to see my whole figure had changed, my whole personality had flipped "Who did this?" I demanded

"I don't know, he was about fifteen, he had brown hair, a red bag, and... A Charmeleon" I stood up, not even looking at her and left. That night I returned, returned to my Dark battling, returned to my angry self, returned to putting me and my Pokémon in danger for one more night. The two large looking men looked at me suspiciously

"Hey, you're not allowed..."

"I would hold that tongue of yours before I blast it off" they didn't take me serous, probably because I've always been determined, but never vicious, but tonight was different, tonight was revenge.

"Go Tyranitar" the two men began backing away noticing that I was completely serious, but it was too late

"Tyranitar, use Dark Pulse" its eyes turned black as it spotted the two men now running into the crowd of people battling

"Fire!" A huge pulse of dark energy shot through the crowd knocking everyone off their feet including the Pokémon, the two men were the worst off though, it was a direct hit and they were flung across the battle field into a couple of trees. They crashed into a heap on the floor, and they stayed there. My eyes burned as I scanned the trainers and their Pokémon recovering from the blast.

"You!" I said angrily, pointing to a trainer who perfectly matched Amy's description

"Wh... What?" he said nervously as he backed away, I began to walk towards him, the crowd of people quickly dispersed forming two lines leading to the boy who had Amy's Eevee

"Do you own an Eevee?" I asked angrily

"Who wants to kn...?"

"Answer the dam question!" I shouted

"Maybe..." he said nervously

"And did you get that Eevee through a Dark Battle?"

"Yes... I suppose you want it" he said with a bit more confidence "Well you aren't getting it, I got it fair and square" I gave a slight smirk

"I urge you to reconsider, I don't want to have to... Take it from you" I grinned more heavily now, noticing a slight sense of fear cross him

"Go Gengar" he shouted

"Oh, not a wise move. Tyranitar, I think you know what comes next, Hyper beam" My Tyranitar was at its highest level and I knew what it was capable of. My Tyranitar began charging up, beams of light began to filter into its gaping mouth.

"Gengar use..." he was about to use a move when I happily interrupted with

"Fire!" The Tyranitar let out the beam charging straight into the Gengar and then into the boy knocking them into a dead tree which snapped under the force,

"No... You can't..." he said weakly as I walked up to him and took his belt

"Lets see now, which one, are you going to be a good boy and tell me which Pokéball it is or am I just going to have to take the whole belt" I grinned more than ever seeing his fear hit its climax

"OK, ok it's the third one" he said before laying back down, he was still awake, his eyes were wide open. I got the Pokéball and, being the untrusting person I am, I pressed the button to check. What appeared wasn't an Eevee, but a Charmeleon

"Charmeleon quickly use Flamethrower on the guy stealing my belt!" I just smirked as the Charmeleon growled and quickly accumulated its fire energy

"Tyranitar, Giga Impact" because of its sheer power it took seconds to shake off the after effects of the Hyper Beam and stepped in front of me. The Charmeleon began to with draw its energy in fear and began to walk backwards

"Now!" I shouted knowing it would do a huge amount of damage, it received the power amounting to a Hyper Beam within a second, but this time it was internal. It charged toward the Charmeleon with an amazing amount of speed, smashing, just the hit knocked the Charmeleon out, the Tyranitar carried on moving hitting into the trainer carrying them both until it hit into a large tree. Suddenly the whole area exploded with light, the tree was sent flying in some direction, not too sure where but all I knew was it was there before it hit and now the explosion was over, it wasn't there anymore.

The onlookers looked on with horror as they saw the lifeless body of the trainer hit the ground simultaneously with his Charmeleon.

"Well done Tyranitar, now return" the large Pokémon let out a roar, not of victory, but of revenge and anger. He copied my feelings, I felt a grin cross my face as walked over to his motionless body

"Aw, guess I won, better luck next time" I said sarcastically "Not that there will be a next time" I returned his lifeless Charmeleon to its Pokéball and walked off with his whole belt in hand.

The next day I went to the address Amy scribbled down for me to go to if I happen to get her Eevee back, I laughed at the memory. I knocked on her door and waited for her to open the door. She quickly opened it and let out a gasp as I waved the belt at her

"You got him... Wait, how many did you get?"

"All of them" I said, still my angered state of mine

"Wh... What did you do?" she began to back away, noticing my obvious anger

"I got them for you so take them" I demanded

"I'll take back what's mine, but not what belongs to him" she said slightly upset at what I had done

"Fine" I said irritated "Here!" I handed her the Pokéball which contained a perfectly healthy Eevee, I checked them over after I had taken them

"Now take the rest away!" she demanded. I walked off and started my car, heading off in the direction of the battle grounds. When I got there my face turned pale. Police were all over the place, I notice them take the body in the back of an ambulance

"Crap, I'm going to have to try something different" to be honest all I was going to do was place his belt on him. I walked around my car and into the forest and began to run towards the Police.

"Oh, hey. Over here!" I shouted waving my handfrantically (the one without the belt). A Policewomen walked up to me and asked seriously

"Yes, what is it?" I smiled and passed her the belt

"I found this in the bushes, do you know who it belongs to?" I asked innocently

"Hmm" she looked over at the ambulance "Thank you, I think I do" she said it slightly grievously so I decided to ask

"Um, is there something wrong?" she looked back and then her look saddened

"I'm afraid the owner to these Pokémon was found dead this morning"

"WHAT?" I was angry and all but I wasn't planning on killing anybody

"Don't worry son, we will do all we can to try and find the killer" she said looking over me

"Do you think the killers still in the area?" I asked trying to act worried, well to be honest it wasn't very difficult, because I was.

"We don't know son... We don't know..."

*************************************End of flashback*******************************************

"And they still don't" I whispered to myself, "and neither does Amy" Amy continued to lean into me, not noticing me whispering to myself. I kissed her on the head and she lifter her head happily to meet my kiss with another one.

"I love you... So much" she said pausing slightly

"And I love you" I replied


	3. First day Fine, next day not so fine

Chapter 3

"Hey Amy..." I started

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I sleep round tonight?" I asked, I knew the answer

"Of course you can" she said smiling

"Thanks" I said smiling pressing her into my side further

"Hey" she said getting up

"What?"

"I was going to go to town today, you mind coming?"

"Of course not" I said happily "Neama, stay here while me and Amy go out for a while, ok?" she looked up and nodded at me, then she continued playing with Dusk, I had to admit that they did look cute.

"Come on then" she said outstretching her hand, I placed my hand in hers and walked with her to her front door. She turned and locked it, then continued to walk on with me.

"Hmm?" I said puzzled

"What's wrong?" Amy asked quietly

"N, nothing" I said weirded out, I had the strangest feeling we were being followed, I swear I could see someone, yet every time I turned round there was nothing.

"You can tell me" Amy insisted standing and facing me

"No, it's nothing, just a weird feeling... Like we're being watched or something" she just laughed and wrapped her arm around mine

"You're too paranoid, you're always thinking that someone's out trying to get you" she laughed again

"Now you know that's not true" I said giving her a funny look

"Even so, you have mentioned it before" she said trying to think back to the days, the days that she were looking for were when I asked to stay at her house, just after I found out I had killed the kid.

"Oh well" I said hiding the fear that she will ask more about it, oh how I fear that day. It took me so long to accumulate this relationship and I'm not about to let it all be ruined by something that happened two years ago.

We carried on walking through the quiet town, it seemed quieter than usual, we only met a couple of people around, all the shops were closed and mist began to settle in. My feeling of paranoia was growing, I found myself turning my head every few seconds to watch behind us. Amy just chuckled at my panicking and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Will you quit it already?" she said, slightly irritated that I was twitching so much

"I can't help it" I said still wary

"Look could you just stop until we get back to my house, then you can be as paranoid as you like" I smiled slightly and said

"Fine" I carried on walking, the mist thickened and we could only see a few feet in front of us. My heart was beating as we carried on, I could hear it, it beat faster and faster, I could imagine this hand reaching out towards us, I could almost feel it, the hairs on the back of my neck raised as a cold breeze blew past. My eyes darted around, left, right, left, right until I felt I couldn't hold it in much longer...

"We're here!" Amy shouted happily

"Wha... Oh..." I calmed down and looked at the mist surrounding us, the warmth of the house kept the mist around three meters away from the house, but that didn't comfort me. She unlocked the door as I continued to watch the stirring mist, I squinted my eyes, trying to male out a dark figure, and I swear that there was some just standing there. Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled through the door, I was so surprised that I grabbed onto the arm of the figure and pulled the down with me.

"Alastair" she said laughing at my surprise. I kicked the door shut, still lying on the floor

"You're really on edge aren't you...?" she asked slightly concerned "I suppose it's good your staying at my house, if you're like this with me, than what would you be like alone, you would probably barricade the doors and windows!" she said laughing, I laughed with her trying to relax myself

"Ok, I know, I'm acting a bit stupid, but from now, I'm going to act normally ok?" she smiled at me, getting from off my body

"Good" raising her eyebrows at me as she walked into the kitchen. I sighed and got up and sat on her sofa

"Eee?" Neama said concerned

"It's nothing Neama, don't worry" I said smiling down at her. A few minutes later Amy came out with two cups of Cola,

"Ah, thanks" I said reaching out to get the Cola

"You're well come" she said happily handing it to me. She sat next to me and lent into me while sipping her drink. I smiled and began drinking the Cola

"Is there anything on?" I asked, obviously referring to what's on TV.

"Don't know, don't think so... I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"If I could just have your company tonight, rather than the TV's as well"

"Oh yeah, sorry, of course!" I just remembered that almost every time I went to Amy's that I asked to put the TV on.

"Thanks" she said before leaning into me and putting her drink onto the coffee table. She then moved onto her back and laid her back on my lap. She smiled up at me as I drunk the remainders of my drink. I looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead. I then got up completely ignoring her and went off

"Ow!" she said landing on the floor in a heap, she looked at me slightly irritated but my smirk turned her frown into a smile

"Just going to go to bed, it's getting late" I looked out the windows noticing the fog lifting exposing the street lamps giving off their soothing light. I carried on into Amy's bedroom and got undressed and then got into her bed. I waited a few minutes and she soon followed joining me in her bed, she smiled as she got under the covers, snuggling up to my warm body wrapping her arms around my chest pressing her head into me. I just reacted by putting my arm round her and soothed her telling her how much I loved her, why I was so protective, how I couldn't live without her, she reacted by looking up at me with an endearing expression and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a start looking round for that same Eevee which attacks me in my dreams. I shook it off and got out of the bed looking down at Amy, who was still fast asleep. I kissed her on the cheek and whispered

"I'm just going to have a shower" I saw her stir which meant she was going to wake up soon. I took one of her towels and went into her bathroom. I opened her window slightly, to let the steam out as the shower got to its highest temperature. I loved water, I had always loved water, ever since I was a kid. Suddenly I heard a small muffled voice outside

"Yep... Definite... We have to... Now" The voice sounded male and very close, but I shrugged it off. Suddenly I heard a quiet knock at the door, I heard footsteps coming out from Amy's room, obviously Amy, she opened the door and suddenly let out a scream

"AAAAAAAAAH" I jumped out the shower wrapping the towel round my waist loosely and burst out the bathroom, I watched as two men grabbed Amy and restrained her while walking back out the door

Hey! Let me go!" she shouted "Alastair!AlastairHelp me!" she shouted noticing I was watching her being carried off. The two men looked back at me, shocked they rushed to their car and threw her into the boot and quickly jumped into the front and drove off.

Suddenly I felt my anger beginning to return, I quickly got the clothes on, grabbed my Pokébelt and jumped into my car

"Amy... I'm coming!"


	4. In the name of science

Chapter 4

As I drove along I could hear that dark tune playing once again, it spoke of pain, hurt, agony… Death. I kept the car within sight until it pulled into a heavily guarded area

"Wait a second…" I said to myself as the building I was heading towards grew

"This is Pokétech!" I said with surprise. I pulled up to the barricade that the kidnappers just went through

"Alastair?" Jack said surprised "But you don't work on Sundays?"

"Jack, no time to explain, let me in, now!"

"Sure, right away" he said sounding even more bewildered. I drove through when the barrier was half way up, I couldn't afford to lose any more time. I saw the car was parked and the men were bringing her body inside Pokétech, Amy wasn't struggling any more, she was asleep.

"Dam they must have used some drug on her" I said angrily, my hatred grew hotter each second as I parked and slammed the door, I locked the car and then walked to the door. I wasn't so much in a rush any more, I was saving my energy for what I was about to do next. I walked through the doors into a sterile looking environment, the walls were white, the floors were white, the ceiling was white, everything was pure white, but of course I knew about that, because I worked here

I walked past a door when I suddenly heard struggling

"She must have woken up" I said with a small grin on my face. I burst through the doors to find Amy strapped to a large table, struggling, trying to get free, although it was useless

"Alastair…!" Professor Sarla said surprised

"What the hell are you doing?" I said angrily pointing toward Amy who looked at me with happiness

"Alastair" she cried happily

"Uhh" all the men in white coats looked at each other in shock

"Answer me!" I demanded

"Look, it's fine, this is just a volunteer" Professor Sarla said calmly, my anger suddenly intensified

"That's complete crap Sarla! That's my girlfriend!"

"Ah shi…. This is going to make things awkward" he said to himself "I suppose we're just going to have to 'remove you from the premises'" He grabbed a Pokéball on his desk when one of the men in white coats suddenly said

"Wait a sec, all the genetic viruses are dead" There was a large screen showing, I guessed, Amy's blood, and it had a load of weird bugs (virus kind of bugs) in side the blood, but they weren't moving

"What does this mean?" the professor demanded

"It means, she's not the carrier…"

"Dam it!" he said angrily "That means she's had contact with the carrier…" he suddenly looked at me, followed by another ten gazes

"Jim, scan him!" he said in an even more demanding voice. Suddenly the man got a weird looking device and he pointed an odd looking tube towards me. Suddenly the tube began to flash a variety of colours and ticks rang out, thousands at a time.

"He's the carrier…" One of them said quietly, my eyes widened as the Professor gave his next order

"Get him!" There was no messing about, they all reached for their pokéballs and released their Pokémon

"Now come quietly kid, we don't want to have to do this the hard way…" he reached his hand out to grab my arm but I smacked it out the way and gave a short

"Hah, just try it" I then grabbed all four of my Pokéballs and released them simultaneously, the professor sighed and then shouted

"Get him now!" he grinned as the Pokémon began closing in on me and my Pokémon, they were well trained they just stayed put until I gave the signal. I know there was about a ten to one ratio, but I had experience on my side

"Go Tyranitar Hyper Beam, Neama quick attack, Arcanine Blast Burn and Sceptile Leaf blade!" they all charged up their attacks, even those who had attacks that didn't need charging up, I taught them that if I wanted them to do a job quickly, they needed to do the most amount of damage on the first blow.

"Now!" I shouted. First it was Tyranitar's Hyper beam, blazing through the room, hitting about seven Pokémon, three out, and five who were seriously injured, then Arcanine let out a huge blast of fire, scorching Pokémon and trainer

"Careful" I said lowering my hand "We don't want to injure Amy" flames danced around her but nothing actually hit her, but I wasn't taking any chances. While Arcanine carried on letting the flames rush out Sceptile shot out a shot of Leaves, they danced around each enemy striking them so quickly that as soon as the blade it they were on the ground. The, once they had finished their blows, Neama finished off the dazed ones, which were still staggering around, she hit them, one by one, knocking them over like simple bowling pins, even the Professors Machamp!

"Well… That went well" I said laughing at the destruction I had caused. I walked over to the table but the professor tried to grab my leg trying to speak saying

"No… It's too… Please, we can help you" I kicked his arm out the way and stepped on it, as it lay in front of me. He let out a small cry which I smirked at.

"You ok…?" I said whispering into Amy's ear as I untied her from the table

"Yeah… I think so, I feel a bit…Dizzy" she said, I looked at her eyes and they seamed to roll slightly

"Don't worry Amy, I'll get you out of this place!" Suddenly I noticed one of the men lift him self from the floor, scorched almost half to death and hit a red button. Suddenly there was a huge siren screeching through the air.

I just replied with a smirk, I clicked my fingers as I walked away, all my Pokémon turned towards the culprit

"No, no…NO!" he screamed as I heard my Pokémon attack him

"Aaargh" I heard his body hit the floor… hard.

"Alastair… was that really… Necessary?"

"Don't worry Amy, he's not dead" I said, not offering any comfort for my enemies until I was out of this place. My Pokémon soon caught up and walked beside me, they didn't say a word, they just looked a head with an angry expression upon their faces, and I knew who they were mirroring… Me, but for the moment I didn't mind, actually I kind of liked it, it was kind of like having your own assassins.

"There" I shouted as an armed guard blocked our path

"Kid, don't make a move" he pointed his weapon towards me, but before he got about a centimetre upward my Sceptile leapt out and struck him on the face, soon followed by Arcanine who jumped on top of him putting his teeth around his neck

"Now, I wouldn't make a move, it might end up a bit nasty" I said mockingly, the other Pokémon followed me except Sceptile who put him to sleep with a grass move. We carried along until we got through the doors, I was still holding Amy up, with my arm under her shoulder and around her back, she wasn't steady enough to walk on her own yet so I had to carry her, kind of. I walked along as guard after guard appeared, and guard after guard quickly disappeared as my Pokémon used their own little selection of moves to wipe out there opponents.

It was almost magical, it worked so well, they just went from one to another, it even made me smile to see my little Eevee knock one of the guards clean out. I finally got to the car and slipped Amy into the passenger seat, she had now passed out again.

"Come back" I ordered as I held out the Pokéballs, they nodded and, one by one, they returned to their pokéballs. I jumped into the front and started the engine. I skidded off and went straight through the barrier, it put a small dent in the bonnet and a few scrapes here and there but I didn't care, they could be fixed or replaced… But Amy couldn't.


	5. We'll be safe For the moment

Chapter 5

I drove off at top speed first to Amy's house. I got out the car and walked over to her side, opened her door, and took the key out of her jeans pocket, she didn't flinch. I went calmly to her front door, checking every few seconds on her, making sure that the Pokétech guys hadn't followed us.

As the door opened I decided that I may be a while and decided to go back to the car. I lifted Amy out of her seat and carried her into the front room laying her on the sofa. She still slept soundly and I watched her for a couple of moments before locking my car and shutting the front door.

"Don't worry" I said softly "We will be safe soon". I went into her room and collected a few of her clothes and packed them, I knew all of her favourite clothes to wear so I stuck to them. I got her pokébelt, phone, and a couple of her favourite stuff (DVD's, CD's, etc.).

I finally finished packing and I noticed Amy began to stir, meaning she was starting to awaken. I pulled her to her feet and she wobbled quite a bit, I put my arms around her waist and attached her pokébelt

"Uhh, A…Alastair…?" she said weakly while she rubbed her eyes

"Don't worry, we're fine" I notice her eyes slowly fluttering and she began loosing consciousness again

Her legs gave way, but I managed to catch her. I carried her again to the passenger seat and wrapped the seat-belt around her. I shut the door and went round and climbed into my seat.

Suddenly I noticed a car come tearing round from the entrance to Pokétech

"Ugh" I got out again and picked up one of my Pokéballs and released Tyranitar, the car revved its engine a couple of times then released the clutch sending it hurtling towards me. I stood in front of the car with Tyranitar awaiting my signal

"Tyranitar, Hyperbeam" I said noticing him charge it up within a second, it was almost like he new exactly what move I wanted before I said it,

"Now that's truly being in sync with your Pokémon" I thought to myself. I waited till the car got within ten, or so, meters then shouted

"Now!" the car was about a meter away before the Hyperbeam hit. As it impacted the car was instantly pushed to the side, it didn't matter how fast it was going, I knew it wasn't going to hit me, I had full faith in my Pokémon. It was sent flying to the right and flew about three meters up into the air. Then it smashed into the pavement on the other side of the road. Bits of debris was all over the road, some of it was on fire, this summed up my feeling completely

This is what I want to happen to all those who wanted to hurt me or Amy.

I clenched my fist and began to walked over to the wreck noticing two men trying to escape the burning wreckage, I just smirked at them, they clawed at the window, begging, begging for help. I noticed the fuel tank leaking and flames began to gather close to it

"Fine…" I signalled my Tyranitar to come help the scientists, I know a strange action for some one who felt bitter hatred to those who laid a finger on Amy, but I was determined to get out of that frame of mind, I was determined to change. He growled slightly, angered at having to help its opponents but did as I said

It smashed the window with ease and grabbed the two men, they floundered around a little before giving up trying to escape the Tyranitar's tight grasp

"Hello again" I said grinning, suddenly the car exploded sending flaming bits of debris flying all over, the two men looked back in horror but I just continued grinning. They quickly turned back

"Look, don't hurt us, we're just following orders" one of them said panicking

"Were your orders to try and run me over?"

"Uhh, well not specifically, just to terminate you" My eyes widened and I backed away

"Wait… What?" I said in shock and confusion

"Yeah, we were told to terminate the carrier, in case you infected anyone else…" His own eyes widened and he began shrinking back into the Tyranitar's arms

"Yeah, well done for telling him our entire plan!" the other man said

"Wasn't much of a plan if you ask me" the other said stubbornly

"You…" the other hit him over the head and he retaliated. It soon turned into a full blown boxing match. I signalled Tyranitar to let them go and they rolled off still attacking each other. I sighed realizing that I was in slightly more danger than I realized

"Alastair, is everything alright?" I spun around to find Amy watching me from the car

"Oh, uh, yeah fine…" I said nervously scratching my head

"Come on now" I said walking up to the driver's seat and sitting down

"Where are we going?" she asked intrigued

"To my house, you'll be safer there" My house was a lot bigger and a lot more secure. Having a fair amount of money allows you to buy those little extra things, just to insure complete security.

"Oh, ok!" she said happily, she liked going to my house, she always asked why I always came to hers and not the other way round and I always replied "Because it's you I've come to see, not the house silly" that always made her smile.

It was a silent journey with thoughts flying through both our heads, more so for Amy, she still didn't know I work there… Well used to. I finally drove up to my large steel gates and a sensor beeped causing the gates to open slowly. I drove through and Amy looked in wonder at my mansion-like house

"Wow…"

"You've been here before you know" I said laughing at her astonishment, she gave me a sarcastic look and said

"Yeah, I know but it's still amazing"

"It's not that great" I said trying to be humble except it made me sound slightly snobbish which isn't what I had intended.

As I parked up next to my place Amy opened her door and looked around the gardens for a few seconds. I opened the boot and collected her stuff

"Oh let me" she said reaching out for one of the carrier bags but I quickly pulled it away

"Don't worry, you've been through a lot, you should rest" She just responded with a small but confused smile, she didn't like it when she felt I was treating her to kindly, but she suffered silently, she knew I would insist. I put the bags down as I got to the door and reached for my keys but got Amy's instead

"Oh sorry, here you go..." I passed her the keys and she gave me another confused look and then began to feel her Jean's pockets

"How'd you... Oh never mind" she said frustrated. We walked up my staircase, she knew the way, she had been a few times but generally it was me visiting her. I opened my bedroom door to reveal a large double bed with large, almost royal looking, sheets on top. My walls were decorated with dark red patterned wallpaper with gold out linings. She finally started to smile so I guessed she was starting to feel better.

She grinned and then jumped onto my bed onto her front

"Ha hah" she seamed so content, so happy, so free, it was nice to see her this... confident you could say. I just wonder why it's only around me that she acts comfortable.

"Happy to sleep here then?" I asked, she had visited me a few times but actually never slept round, but I had slept round hers loads, I'm not sure why that is to be honest

"Course, this is great, it's so soft" she said rubbing her face against the top blanket

"Hm, well it's not your bedtime yet so I think we should do something for the rest of the afternoon... Just something that doesn't involve going out these gates. I then looked over out the window to see a car parked outside the gate,

"Suspicious..." I thought to myself, it then drove away in a hurry, its windows were tinted so I couldn't tell if it was one of the scientists or not.

"Hm, ok then" she said childishly, she rushed out the room and down the stairs. I put the bags down against the bed and then walked over to the window looking for anything else suspicious. After a few seconds I closed the curtains, I then walked down the stairs looking left and right wondering where Amy went.

"Over here silly" her head popped round from the kitchen, smiled and then disappeared. As I walked closer I heard the sound of a kettle boiling

"Guess she's making a cup of tea..." I said to myself, as I walked round the door I noticed she had done exactly as I had guessed, she had two cups out with tea bags in both of the, milk still in the bottle and the kettle was nearly finished. She stood there smiling, leaning against the counter top

"Amy, you know you don't have to make tea for me, I can make it myself, you're my guest anyway, I should be making tea for you" she just smiled and carried on making it. I didn't try to stop her, if she wanted to do something it was best to just let her go and do it.

"Here" she said passing me the newly poured cup of tea

"Thanks" I said gratefully. She led the way to my living room which was about twice the size of hers, and we sat down

"Alastair...?" A new look began to spread across her face

"What's wrong?" I said slightly gravely

"What's going on?" she said starting to break up in tears, her actions were to hide her fear, her tears, I had no idea

"Oh Amy..." I said putting my arm round her and putting my cup down. I then wrapped the other arm around her and held her tightly which seamed to comfort her slightly

"I wish I knew..." I whispered

"Oh and one more question..." she said beginning to push me away slightly

"Huh?"

"How did they know you, the men at the place they took me?" she looked slightly worried, worried that I was with them

"Oh! It's because... I used to work there, but after what they've done I'm never going back to that place..." I said spitefully

"What about that virus thingy?" she said moving slightly closer

"Honestly... I have no idea... But what ever it is, It wont break us apart" I then wrapped my arm around her again and she trustingly lent back into me. Even though I sounded confident, I really wasn't, I was scared, scared for the first time since I don't know when... I was scared for us.

It began to get late so I suggested we head to bed now, she agreed but she had to do something first. I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I closed my door half closed and stripped down to my boxers and then crawled into my nice warm bed, I usually let my Pokémon sleep in my bedroom with me, but not tonight, tonight was for Amy.

My Pokémon routinely released them selves and began coming to the bed but I shook my head

"Sorry guys, not tonight, I have Amy over" They seamed a bit confused but obeyed, I had a spare room and they filtered off to the other bedroom. I felt a bit sorry for them, but my thoughts were interrupted as Amy opened the door. She gave me a cheeky smile as she slowly closed the door behind me, the bedside lamp was on so we could still see. She then began to undo her trousers and she shuffled them down slowly, I felt a bit wrong watching but I was almost mesmerized by her actions. She then took off her top, with a short sharp movement. I began shuffling away to one side to give her a bit of space on the bed, but strangely she ignored it and gave me another grin.

She walked over to the side I inhabited and I was completely confused. I moved slightly to my right to make a bit of room but I stopped as she placed her knee on the space I had produced. She then whipped her other leg round until she was on top of my stomach

"Huh?" I was even more confused but my confused look soon changed to a smile as she lay herself down on my body, with her feet wrapped around mine and her head resting on my chest.

"Hm" she then began to think for a couple seconds and decided to make a move. She put her arms down and pulled herself up my body and placed her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and she wrapped hers around my neck and did the same. We kissed for a little while longer but she suddenly stopped and sat up. She then gave a quick glance down and looked straight back up, I then noticed her beginning to blush as she noticed where she was sitting, or more importantly, what she was sitting on.

I just gave her a comforting smile, I pulled her back down, and we resumed kissing.


	6. My life is transformed, Literally

Chapter 6

I held her tightly and I heard her breathing slowly slow down as she drifted off into her dreams

"Hmm" At this moment I couldn't dream, I was Amy's protector and I couldn't protect her if I was asleep, I needed to stay awake… for her.

Unfortunately, exhaustion set in, the day was difficult. I stayed awake till around two in the morning but then my eyelids finally closed and my imagination took hold and I was finally over taken by night's form of unconsciousness, sleep.

The nightmare began to set in once again

"No… Not again" I said remembering everything, the Eevee, the place… The Bite!

My eyes quickly reopened and I noticed that I was sweating, it could be the fact that Amy was still on top of me, with a blanket on top of her, but I put it to the night mare

I was still half awake and I began to feel a slight warm feeling on my feet and I pressed Amy closer, who was still lying motionlessly on top of me. The warm sensation began travelling up my legs and it stopped on my side. I was a bit confused because there wasn't anything there, to my knowledge anyway. Then I felt something press on my arm, like a hand or something and the heat intensified. My eyes shot open and I looked over and nearly screamed to find a large line of fangs facing me and a large tongue hanging out of its mouth.

Then the head lowered to reveal a more 'sorry' kind of look

"Arcanine!" I said before remembering I said my Pokémon were supposed to stay in the other room.

I gave him a dark growl before saying "What did I tell you?" Arcanine's eyes widened, as did mine

"Uhh, I… I'm sorry" I said realizing what I had just done

"I… I just growled… That's… Not normal…" I looked at my hands and I noticed they began to shake. Arcanine began backing away off the bed with his ears down and tail between his legs

"Wh… What's happening?" I then began noticing my hands turning a brown-ish colour. Then hair began to sprout out of them, one single hair at first, but then it quickly grew in speed as I felt hair beginning to grow all over my body. I looked down at my chest and noticed hair sprouting out there as well but this was different, it was a lot denser but it was white instead.

I carefully lifted Amy off of me and revealed my fully body of hair. I noticed out the corner of my eye Arcanine backing away in fear once again

"Wait!" I said out of fear, I tried to get to my door my legs froze and I fell to the floor

"Agh… That hurt…" I groaned to myself. I then noticed my palms, they were going black and the skin began to swell slightly, like it was being inflated. I managed to get into a sitting position and I stared at my hands for another minute or so as I watched them morph into weird shapes, they finally stopped changing and my eyes widened as I realized what they were

"Paws!" I said shocked. Suddenly I heard a huge '_CLICK_' coming from my knees, I looked to find that my knee caps had completely disappeared

"Wha…?" Suddenly a huge jolt flew through my body causing to lay out stretched on the floor, I was paralyzed. I just lay there, powerless to this horrific experience.

I could move my head slightly, forwards and backwards only, but it was enough for me to look down and see my body to become enveloped by this transformation. I watched as my chest shrunk and fur came pouring out until I couldn't see the rest of my body… even though I couldn't see the rest of the changes… I could still feel them.

I then felt a huge amount of pressure coming from my spine, it was pushing, pushing itself out of my back, I felt the end of it rip through my back, the weird thing is that there was no blood, no pain, nothing…I finally felt my legs click back into place, although they felt completely wrong… What I mean is they didn't bend the way they used to.

Suddenly the whole of my body began to shrink creating the most amazing experience I have ever felt, the whole world looked like it was slowly enlarging. When I finally stopped shrinking it took me a few seconds to stop my head spinning. I finally felt the rest of my body come back to my control. I still lay on the floor but now I could move. I decided to get up, which was very difficult with my new legs, arms and well new everything.

I staggered to my feet and I felt my new joints working, I just worked with them and stumbled to my mirror. A small stream of light was shining from the gap from the open door and I stood in the light. I looked into the mirror and, to my horror, what was looking back at me wasn't me… But an Eevee

"Wha…? What the heck…?" I watched in the mirror as a small brown fluffy thing swished above my head

"Huh?" I turned to see a beautiful tail, and I was controlling it. I made the tip of it touch my cheek and felt the hair from both areas brush together creating a whole new experience

"Hm" I said smiling. I looked back at my new fore legs and hind legs and moved them up and down, just to kind of make sure I was controlling them

"This is…" I didn't know how to carry on the sentence, it was weird, awesome, strange, scary, odd, fantastic, but most of all confusing. Questions flew through my head

"How did this happen? What just happen? Can I reverse the effects? Do I want to reverse the effects? Do I like this...?" I then looked over to the pile of clothes next to the bed

"Hm… Wait, AMY!" I shouted her name and jumped onto the bed, which was actually quite impressive considering I had just learned to walk. I shouted her name a few more times but she didn't stir.

I then decided to nuzzle her cheek

"Whoa…." This gave a whole new meaning to pleasure, I continued rubbing my cheek against hers, feeling jolts of pleasure go through the whole of my body

"Hey…" she said faintly still with her eyes closed "Stop itAlastair" she said giggling. She then opened one eye and looked in my direction. It was then that I realized the size difference, my eyes widened as I realized I was only a quarter of her size.

"Huh? Dusk?" she said confused

"No it's me,A lastair" I said panicking slightly, she looked at me confused and then said

"Wait your not Dusk!" she began to sit up and look at me more suspiciously "Neama…?" she said confused still

"I'm a guy!" I shouted annoyed

"Wait, you're a male Eevee…? How'd you get in here?" she asked looking at me slightly less accusingly

"I'm Alastair!" I shouted once again

"Hm… Wait where's Alastair?" she said with a slightly panicked tone looking to where I was lying down

"I'm right here…" I said slightly sadly

"Hm, I wonder if he's downstairs" I watched as she got out of bed and began to walk down stairs

"Amy… Cant understand me…" I said starting to feel slightly helpless

"Alastair! Alastair where are you?" I heard her shouting

"I've just got to try harder" I said to myself. I jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to Amy and sat at her feet.

"Huh… Do you know where he is?" she said giving me another slightly suspicious look. I just nodded

"Really! Well where is he?" she said I lifted up my paw and pointed toward my chest.

I watched as a look of shock overcame her and she held her hand over her mouth

"What…? No that's… That's not possible…" she said stuttering, tears began welling up and one began trickling down my cheek

"A…Alastair…?" she said still in shock, I just nodded again.

"What… What has happened to you…?" she said sadly. More tears began to roll down my cheek as the reality of things began to hit me

"I can't speak to the only girl I love… I can't tell her I love her… I can't protect her…" I shut my eyes as tears poured from my eyes

"Aw Alastair… It's ok…" she said picking me up to her head level. I gently opened my eyes and noticed hers. I could see she was trying to fight back the tears, she could quickly see that this was not positive

"It… It will be… be ok…" she then broke down dropping me, but thankfully being a Pokémon, I landed on my feet, she collapsed on the floor with her hands to her face.

I saw tears running down her face and her complete devastation, I felt I needed to do something… But I couldn't, I couldn't tell her I loved her… I couldn't tell her that everything was going to be alright… Even though it looked as if it most definitely wasn't.

I walked over to her and gently licked one of her tears that were trickling around one of her hands. She looked up at me and then wrapped her hands around me clutching me to her chest

"I love youAlastair, I always will… No matter what… "This was actually a huge relief to me, I could feel my new body finally relaxing and I just indulged in the affection I was being given.


	7. A new side to Amy

Sorry it took so long, and it's not finished but my computer was failing so it actually took five times longer than it should have taken to get this up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Notice!%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 7

She slowly released her grip and stood up slowly. I looked up at her tear covered face but noticed something new in her expression. It wasn't depression, happiness or anything like that but I recognised it…

"Don't worry Alastair… I will fix this!" she said in a slightly dark voice, I looked up at her confused, I wasn't sure what she exactly meant, and I couldn't really go and ask her. She took a few steps forward but then stopped and turned towards me.

"Can I borrow your Pokémon a minute?" she said giving off a fake smile, she was acting very suspiciously, something I had never seen in her before. I nodded in response still with a slightly puzzled look on my face.

She began walking upstairs, obviously to the spare room where my Pokémon were sleeping. I ran to her side and walked up the staircase constantly by her side looking up. We finally got to the door of the spare and she waited as I entered first. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, to convince them that I was their trainer, I tiny little Eevee.

I entered and immediately got their attention with many confused glances being thrown in my direction

"Uh… Hi?" I said nervously as My Pokémon began getting up and inspecting the new-comer

"Hey, who are you? You're not Dusk!" Sceptile said in a slightly harsh voice. Even though I was amazed that I was able to talk to them, although I kind of guessed since I couldn't talk to humans, I was scared, scared of my Pokémon. I knew what they were capable of, especially if they saw of me as a fret. Suddenly Amy entered and looked at us puzzled

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Amy asked angrily noticing that they weren't exactly pleased to see me, she then gave a quick grin and carried on "I would think that you would give your trainer a little bit more respect"

I turned towards my Pokémon and their faces sunk

"M-M-Master?" Tyranitar said almost bowing apologetically

"We're, we're so… sorry, we didn't realise" Sceptile said backing away nervously. I then noticed Neama who was the only one out of the crowd who didn't have guilt written all over them.

"So… What happened?" she asked confidently. I liked her confidence, something a little different. So I smiled warmly and answered

"I honestly have no idea… Arcanine do you know anything about this…?" I looked towards him and he looked quite shocked that I had turned my attention on him

"No, no I have no idea… I was just unsure on what was happening to you…" I guess he was referring to when he entered my bedroom and the changes began to take place

"So you abandoned me!" I said scornfully, this was more of a joke then anything but he answered very sincerely.

"I'm, I'm so sorry" he said closing his eyes, almost like he was bracing himself. I wasn't sure of what exactly, but I think he was expecting it from me...

"Oh, that's ok, I was scarred too." I said trying to induce some calm into my Pokémon considering they were all confused on the situation.

I watched as Amy went to get my belt so I quickly said

"I'm not entirely sure why but Amy needs you so I want all of you to obey her, understand?"

"Why?" Sceptile asked slightly irritated, I turned and scowled at him

"This is a command Sceptile, you will obey her!" I said in a slightly threatening voice

"Yes master!" they all said simultaneously, which made me feel in power once again. Amy turned round noticing my Pokémon waiting for something and I guess she figured that they were waiting for her so she said

"Return!" Holding all four of my Pokéballs out and they obeyed allowing themselves to be sucked in with no resistance, even though it isn't their trainer holding the Pokéballs. I thought for a few seconds on how weird it was that my Pokémon accepted me as their master so quickly... I guess they can tell, somehow...

"Come on then!" she said happily, nodding towards me. I rushed to her side smiling happily, I actually felt like a Pokémon, like Amy's Pokémon staying by her side no matter what… I suppose in that sense that's what I've always done…

She attached the belt above hers and carried on walking, she grabbed the keys before exiting the house. She didn't even glance at me as we walked off.

"She looks angry…" I said to myself as I continued pondering on what she was planning to do

"She wanted my Pokémon because she knows what their capable of, and I think I know where she's going as well… Pokétech!" As my thoughts finally began to come together except for one little thing… why?

"Revenge? To ask questions…?" Even though that doesn't make too much sense by taking my Pokémon, although it will be difficult to get into Pokétech without attracting any attention…

She headed towards the car and unlocked it, opening the passenger door for me and then shutting it after I had hopped in. she then went round and got in the drivers seat. Amy had her drivers licence, even though she didn't have a car she was a good driver, I've let her drive a few times, when I've been too tired and she's fine.

She started the car but then paused

"Don't worry... I'll fix this..." she said to herself before starting the car. My gates opened automatically, sensing my car had started and Amy skidded out and onto the main road... Toward Pokétech. I sat there silently as Amy continued speeding up carrying on towards Pokétech. It wasn't long before we came to the turning so Amy quickly braked sending me flying forwards and into the glove box, which hurt

"Ow!" Amy didn't even look at me, she just turned in and slowed to a stop. I scrambled up onto the seat and looked at her quite irritated but she didn't even glance at me, she just opened the door and got out. I attempted to follow her but she quickly shut the door which nearly hit me

"Hey!" I shouted angrily, but she ignored my cries

"Hey you!" I looked round to see a very angry man pointing towards Amy "This is staff parking only!" he said still with his arm outstretched. She just gave him a grin and began walking over to the entrance of Pokétech. Suddenly others began popping up and circling Amy, trapping her.

"Wait... I remember you!" One of them said

"Amy! Get out of there!" I said anxiously as the people crowded round her. Suddenly I saw four beams of light shoot upwards into the sky and then do a full 'U' turn and spread out slightly appearing around Amy.

I looked frantically around for an exit and looked at the door handle. I ran over to my seat again a used my head to pry the door handle open. It worked and I jumped out but only to see something I really wished I hadn't...

I gasped as I saw plumes of flames exploding form the crowd, leaves slashing through the crowd and huge Hyper beams appearing and quickly disappearing through small gaps in the crowd. I shut my eyes and turned my head away... but that didn't stop me hearing the screams of Amy's victims as they were mercilessly attacked with fire, leaves and light energy.

Once the screams and running had died down (That wasn't supposed to be a joke) I slowly opened my eyes, as if it would be less of a shock to me than if I opened them normally

"..." I couldn't believe my eyes. Flames were still burning furiously on the scorched tarmac where motionless bodies laid scarred and burnt. I looked up to see Amy, a single tear ran slowly down her cheek, anger and pain were the only two words that seamed to be able to describe what she seamed to be feeling.

"Amy..." I knew this wasn't her, I knew, unfortunately, that I could probably carry out this task quite easily but... Amy wasn't, she wasn't right for the dark battles and she wasn't right for this...


	8. Info time

Chapter 8

She then pointed to the two front doors of Pokétech,

"Hyper beam!" she said wiping the tear from her eye. Tyranitar quickly executed the attack and the whole of the front of the building was blown apart. She than walked in, no one tried to stop her, mainly because there wasn't anyone there conscious enough to realise what had happened.

She then stopped in front of the door, the door that leads to Professor Sarla's lab. She took a deep breath then burst through the door and quickly gained all the scientists attention. I heard many whispers as Amy angrily looked around at them

"It's her!", "Oh no!", "Not again!"

"So! Which one of you is going to tell me what you meant when you kidnapped me?" there was silence. Then I noticed the professor get up out of his chair and begin walking a few steps towards her.

"Ok… Fine I'll tell you" He seamed quite reluctant to enlighten us about this whole mystery virus thing.

"We were chosen to carry out a secret project…"

"By who?" Amy quickly interrupted

"We cannot say… Sorry" Amy then relaxed and leant against the wall and listened.

"Ok, the project was on Ditto. We wanted to see if we could extract and copy the part of a Ditto's DNA that allows it to morph into what ever Pokémon it wants and…"

"And what?"

"Well it was, I have to admit, a complete failure at first, each Pokémon we gave it to rejected it followed with many other serious symptoms which we were only just able to control. Nearly losing those Pokémon made me think 'what Pokémon is weak enough for its body to have to accept the single gene but strong enough to be able to continue copying it throughout its body'…"

"Well…" Amy said sounding fairly interested as if she was being told a story.

"Then it struck me, an egg!"

"An egg?"

"Yeah, because it's only developing it will not fight the new gene but because it's developing it will copy it and spread it throughout its body. So I went down to the local Daycare and asked for an egg, any egg and the Daycare lady gave me one, her latest edition and I took it up to the lab. I injected the egg with the new gene and nothing happened for a while so I believed that maybe it had been… another failure"

"But…"

"But then something happened, something very unexpected… It changed!"

"But I thought you said it was inside an egg?" Amy said confused

"Yes… It was, that was what caught me off guard… It then kept changing and changing and changing until… inevitably it changed into something too big for the egg to hold and the egg cracked way before it's time. I called in everyone to try and save the Pokémon which was slowly… well… dying"

"Ugh, scientists!" Amy said, it was stereotypical that scientists kill Pokémon 'by accident' during their experiments.

"It was difficult considering it was still transforming during the procedure but we managed to save it… which actually may have been more of a curse than a blessing… Soon things began to improve, the Pokémon was only transforming every few hours but we were still working on that but…"

"But what?"

"Then something went wrong, we don't know what exactly but it began to go… mad! We strapped it to a table and scanned it only to find that the gene we had put into it had formed into a kind of creature within the Pokémon. Not a proper creature more a microbial creature like… A virus, and this creature carried the gene. We quickly realized that it could infect and potentially change a human or Pokémon it infected"

"So how did I come to get the virus?"

"Well when we continued examining it finding out other stuff like it would only be able to infect one fully grown human and that even that human wouldn't be able to pass it on successfully"

"Cut the crap! How did I get the virus?" Amy said irritably

"Well we forgot about the whole transforming thing as we were too busy trying to eliminate this virus when it transformed. It turned into an Eevee but there was something wrong with it, it was as if it had mixed with other Pokémon, it had eyes of and Arbok and fangs of a Golbat. We were… Too afraid to try and get it as we didn't want us or our Pokémon to become infected, we had no idea what it would to us. So it escaped, thankfully it was night time so there wasn't many people out"

"You idiots!" Amy said angrily, the professor sighed and carried on

"Then we found it lying on the ground, unconscious and unfortunately it never recovered. We then did further tests and found out our worst fears had been recognized..."

"What?" Amy said slightly less angrily

"It had bitten some one, injecting the virus into the person or Pokémon. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been a Pokémon, but we did further tests and found Human DNA on its fangs. We had to inform our superior what had happened and... And well let's say he wasn't pleased but then again..." as he said this all the scientists began pulling odd faces at him.

"I swear I saw a smile on his face... juts for a split second..." he whispered to himself.

"Hang on... So how did_ I _get the virus?" Amy said irritably

"Oh that's simple, if you had a lot of physical contact with the carrier then you may have captured the virus within you and it would have filtered into your blood, but because you weren't either of the 'original hosts' then it quickly died..." Amy looked down at me sadly and I just stared back at her.

"So how do I change him back!" She shouted clenching her fist.

"Uhh..." He and the other scientists began backing away slowly.

"Well!"

"I'm sorry Amy... But we simply don't know, we have no means of reconstructing his original DNA..." A look of fear quickly grew across his face as Amy's began to get angrier. She turned away and opened the door and whispered angrily to my Pokémon

"Kill them..." She then closed the doors behind her. My Pokémon then obediently began charging up their most power full attacks. I was shocked, frozen with fear of what Amy was forcing my Pokémon to do... even though I've had my fair share of 'dark deeds' that was behind me... and behind my Pokémon...

"STOP!" I shouted and my Pokémon looked at me with confusion and their energy began to dissipate.

"Leave it! We're going!" I said pushing the swing doors open with my head and walking through them. My Pokémon quickly and obediently followed me through the building. We got outside to see Amy looking on angrily towards the build leaning against my car. She then looked at us startled.

"W... Why haven't you done it?" she asked angrily, knowing quite well that they haven't done as she had commanded. I shook my head in response. I then jumped up into the car and sat on the passenger seat and she looked at me bewildered.

"But..." I then shook my head more vigorously, I would not allow her to hurt anyone else, we were leaving.

"I... I don't get it... Don't you feel angry at what they have done to you...? At what they've taken away from you...?" tears began to form in her eyes again and I could see her pain. She feels that she's lost me forever, but I know this won't be the end of us... It can't be...


	9. Relief? I don't think so!

Chapter 9

Amy continued to look around in shock. She was looking for something, something to allow her to release her intense anger… But soon she gave up, returning my Pokémon and slipping back into the driver's seat.

"… Sigh, I just don't understand how you can… just let them get away with this…" Her eyes were still watery and sad. I walked over to her and nuzzled her arm, hoping to give her some sort of comfort. She smiled at least, she then picked me up and placed me on her lap. I lay down and she started the car.

"Hm, I wonder if there is still a way I can communicate with Amy…" I thought to myself. Suddenly I was awoken by Amy suddenly stepping on the brakes. I was sent flying again, but this time at Amy's feet.

"Aw,Alastair…" She said concerned, although I could sense a hint of humour in her voice. I just stood up and shook my self before Amy picked me back up.

"You alright…?" She said holding me in front of her face, staring straight into my eyes. I smiled,

"Eevee…" I'm not incredibly sure why I said it but it seamed appropriate, not entirely sure how…? I then licked her nose which made her giggle. She quickly changed though and looked straight ahead. She placed me on her lap so I placed my front paws on the steering wheel and looked in front of us. It read:

'_ROAD __BLOCK- TAKE ALTERNATE ROUTE__'_

"Hm…?" Me and Amy looked at it unsure. There were no other cars on the road so we could happily sit there for a few minutes.

"Hang on… Why are we so cautious of a simple road block…?" Amy said looking down at me, I just sat back down on her lap and shrugged. Although something was telling me something was wrong… But I had no idea what.

"Oh well" Amy said confidently and took the 'alternate route' which started out nice. We spent a few minutes in a beautiful part on the outskirts of our village, the scenery was glorious, field upon fields up to the horizon.

"Breath taking isn't it Eevee…!" I looked up at her startled. It took a few seconds before she realized what she just called me.

"Oh! Crap sorryAlastair…" We spent the next few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. I had stopped looking out the window and had just made myself comfortable on Amy's lap. I lay on my side and gave out a short yawn before closing my eyes.

"Aw, are you tired…?" her voice was sweet and… Well it sounded as if she was talking to a baby or something, which I wasn't so happy about, but for some reason I accepted it and rubbed my head slightly on her leg causing a slight warm feeling to travel through my body which made me smile.

"Ugh! What am I acting like!... Oh yeah…" Since becoming an Eevee more and more my actions have become… more… Eevee-ish. Suddenly I felt the car become… gentler, we had stopped going round corners around the country lanes, so I guessed we were on a nice straight now, and heading home. I was looking forward to getting home, I was tired, tired of today… It wasn't hideous but… Well actually I take that back… It was pretty bad, learning that the people who did this to me have no idea how to change me back.

Suddenly I felt Amy's hand rest upon my head, she then began to brush it down my back. I was then startled by rumbling coming from within my chest. The whole experience was… Amazing! I felt myself indulging in the pleasure, I was squirming as she stroked me. I then found myself on my back. As I realized this I quickly opened my eyes and my eyes met with Amy's nervous ones.

I then gave her a cute smile and beckoned her to stroke me again. She smiled in response and began to scratch my chest and belly. I closed my eyes once again as I felt the pleasure build up once more, but suddenly it all stopped and I opened my eyes in slight annoyance. I looked up at her and she just continued looking forwards…

"I… I'm sorry… I just can't…" she said, not even looking at me. I then began to dwell on it and I came to the same conclusion as Amy came to… Well I guessed anyway.

"I'm eighteen, Eighteen! I'm Amy's girlfriend… But now I'm acting like her pet!" I continued dwelling on the whole stupidity of my situation.

"Why me, why bloody me!" I repeated to myself as I felt my anger increase. Suddenly though, my anger was purged by a warm pressure coming from the top of my head. I looked up at Amy who had resumed stroking me. She then looked down upon me smiling,

"Alastair, I love you for who you are to me, not for what species you are, sorry it took me a while to figure that out..." I was amazed by her words. Our eyes soon locked and what I saw wasn't a devastated, crushed and broken heart but some one who has just discovered there true love for someone. She then began to move her head towards me. She then got within a few centimetres of me, stopped and closed her eyes. I paused for a second and then gently rested my front two paws on her chin and then gently pressed my lips against hers.

The kiss lasted a while _until 'SCREACH!' _The car jolted as it scraped across the wall on the left,

"HOLY SHI...!" Amy cursed as she tried to regain control of the car,

"Maybe this is why she doesn't have a car." I laughed as Amy calmed herself.

"Few... Maybe we should wait till we get home till we do anything like that again" Amy laughed and I laughed with her.

"Yes! Finally I felt reassured enough that me and Amy would survive this still together..." Which made me smile.

I decide to jump up on the dashboard, which was probably the worst idea considering Amy's braking, but I did it nonetheless, and I noticed my house only about a mile away. I felt a wave of relief flow through me and I think I notice Amy breathe a sigh of relief too. Unfortunately though... Our feelings of relief were short lived. Suddenly we heard an explosion from the back end of the car causing the back end of the car to flip upwards causing the car to fly through the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed as the car continued until it hit the ground, upside down. Her screaming was silenced and I was shaken by the experience. All I saw was a destroyed windscreen, blood coming from my side where glass had pierced the skin and an unconscious Amy lying silently upside down still in her seat.


	10. I remember a friend

Chapter 10

"Ugh…" I groaned as I tried to get to my feet. I stumbled slightly but I did get to my feet, I looked back over to Amy who was still unconscious.

"Amy… Amy!" I walked over to her, which felt very weird because I was walking on the roof of the car whereas she was still sitting in her seat so she was upside down to me.

"Amy wake up!" I shouted loudly, but she didn't stir. Suddenly I heard voices from outside,

"Humph, is it done?" A dark voice asked from the side of the car. I looked to where the voice came from and I saw two feet standing outside the passenger door.

"Hah, I don't think any one could have survived that hit." A voice said proudly, there was a small silence before the other guy spoke again.

"Well… Destroy the wreckage anyway, I don't want any surprises!" Fear suddenly struck my heart as I heard the persons footsteps slowly fade off. I waited for what the person meant by 'Destroy the wreckage'…

Suddenly I noticed a liquid being sprayed over the car and inside, although not much came inside the car it still worried me. Once they stopped I went over to it and sniffed it.

"… Petrol!" Suddenly everything simultaneously was set a light, fire spread quickly covering the passenger seat within a second.

"Uhhh…" Suddenly Amy began to stir and I took this as my moment. I heard a car drive past so I hoped the people had gone.

"AMY! Amy wake up! We've got to get out of here!" I saw her eyes begin to flutter which was good enough for me as a signal that she heard. I head butted her window which instantly smashed, thankfully. Her eyes finally fully opened and she was shocked to see the car covered in flames, thankfully though it hadn't spread to the driver's seat yet.

"Come on!" I shouted one last time. Smoke was beginning to fill the car causing me and Amy to cough. I heard her struggling but for some reason she couldn't get free.

"Ah! I can't undo my seat belt!" She shouted scared. I began to here a whistling noise which caused my heart to sink, it was the sound of pressure building up… not good. I shook myself and jumped to where Amy's seat belt was I saw it was twisted, probably due to the crash. So I bit into it trying to rip it. It took only a few seconds for my fangs to rip through the material thankfully and Amy was free. She took me in her arms and rolled out of the burning wreckage.

She jumped down into the ditch and as she did the fire finally found its way into the fuel tank. The whole car exploded into a huge fire ball. I looked at Amy who was quivering slightly and I saw tears slowly running down her cheeks. Then she burst into tears, she clenched me to her face and cried into my fur. I didn't mind, I knew she was scared… And to be truthful… so was I…

As Amy began to calm down she pulled me away from her face and looked at me,

"Why! Why do they want to hurt us Alastair!" She looked so sincere… So innocent… This had to be the first time I had ever regretted helping Amy that time long ago. If I had never done that then she would be safe.

"Ugh, this is my fault!" I said to myself, "It has to be, it cant be Amy's…" I knew she couldn't hear me, if she could I knew she would disagree with me, well disagree with the part about it being my fault anyway.

"Well… I suppose we better go home… I'll call the police…" Suddenly I shook my head, I knew the police wouldn't believe this, me transforming, a secret scientific experiment going on under their noses. It would sound crazy.

"Huh… but the police could help us… couldn't they…?" I just shook my head again and pointed to myself.

"Oh… I guess your right… How could they believe such a story? Her expression got more and more helpless as she tried to think of what she could do to help… Unfortunately though, I don't think there is anything she could do in this instance.

I jumped out of her arms and began walking towards my house, signalling for her to follow.

"Huh… Do you think that's a good idea…?" I nodded to the flaming rubble of my destroyed car and I think she got the idea,

"True…" she said before walking along side me. The walk was cold and uncomfortable, not because it was getting late but because it felt as if our trust had been shaken… Well to me it did, I had no idea what Amy thought, she just seamed to wonder as her gaze continually shifted from side to side. I guess she was worried we were still in danger, but for some reason I wasn't… I'm not entirely sure why considering we were practically attacked twice, with in the space of a few minutes.

We finally got to my gates outside my house but something didn't feel right… Amy was about to reach out to push the button to open the gates when I shouted,

"Stop!" She thankfully froze and turned to me. I walked closer to the gates and my ears picked up a buzzing sound. I sniffed at it and got as close to it as I possible could and then I noticed it. A funny looking device attached to the gates with wires on the brackets of the gates. Electricity was flowing from the machine into my metal gates.

"Sheesh, these people really are taking every precaution… Maybe it isn't a great idea after all that we stay at your house" Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I had a friend… Although we didn't get on fantastically I knew I could trust him, I met him during my time of dark battling…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%FLASHBACK%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Right, it's time for the Dark battle doubles!" A voice boomed

"Huh?" I asked confused, I had been dark battling for a while now but I've tried double dark battling…

"Now pick your partner!" The voice boomed again. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me to the side. It was a boy, a little older than me with a look of such confidence that I didn't think possible.

"Right, you're my partner!" He said as confidently as he looked.

"Huh… But why?" I was confused on why he chose me… And so quickly.

"Hah, we've all seen you battle, to tell you the truth I had to get through three others to get you as my partner. We battled earlier on before the dark battles begun to see who would be your partner."

"And you won…?" I asked knowing what the answer would be, but he began to grin. It was a cold grin which made me shiver slightly.

"Well let's just say that even if they did win… I would have got you as my partner." Suddenly the announcer brought us back out of our conversation,

"Hmm… Seams we're a bit low on numbers…" He said to himself, suddenly I looked towards my partner who pretended he wasn't listening… Now I was scared…

"Anyway, let the Double Dark Battles begin. You and… You, get your partners and battle each other" He said coldly pointing to my partner and another dark battler.

"Come on then." He said grinning at me, suddenly though I looked at our opponents and a look of fear struck their faces as they watched us walk up. They nervously stepped onto the battle field and drew their pokéballs.

"Hah, prepare to be crushed!" My partner said coldly releasing his first Pokémon, which was an Absol. Suddenly though he released another Pokémon, a small Medicham. This confused me but I decided not to ask why. The Absol elegantly entered, almost as confidently as his trainer, shaking his head back and forth angrily signalling he was ready for a fight. The Medicham just stood by its trainer's side.

The two opponents let their Pokémon out, a Cacturne and a shiftry, who, when on entrance, noticed my partner, stumbled slightly. My partner just grinned happily. I released my Arcanine which growled in a dark tone on release, not at me but my opponents. It looked at the Absol which looked back with a grin on its face which didn't bother my Arcanine.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, Battle!" The announcer shouted and on that our opponents made the first moves.

"Shiftry Harden!"

"Cacturne sand attack" I was slightly intrigued on their moves but I didn't hesitate,

"Arcanine Fire spin!" Arcanine build a huge tornado of fire around him and then charged towards the sand attack. The sand countered some of the fire, but thankfully my Arcanine compensated and soon the sand was added to the huge mass of fire. The Cacturn backed away fearfully, suddenly two blades sliced into the fire spin, I thought it was an attack until I noticed it came from the Absol. Then I noticed that the fire spin seamed to be getting more powerful, and Arcanine was enjoying every moment of it. I began walking towards the fearful Cacturne and it began backing away. Suddenly the Shiftry jumped in front of the way as if asking Arcanine to stop.

I looked to my side to see the Absol watching from a distant, simultaneously though Absol and my partner grew an instant grin on their faces. I looked back at Arcanine's fire spin, then one blade, covered in Arcanine's fire, shot out and struck the Shiftry, causing it to fall to it's knees, then the other blade flew out and struck the Shiftry causing it to roll out of the way.

"No Shiftry!" The trainer cried out about to run out into the pitch until the trainer looked at the Absol which growled angrily, causing the trainer to freeze with fear of getting attacked.

"That's it, kill that Absol!" The other trainer shouted angrily. Suddenly other trainers began to get involved, fear struck me as other Pokémon began to close in on the Absol and my Pokémon.

Suddenly I heard a voice in my head say,

"Just keep that fire spin going and this will be over soon enough…"

"Huh?" I said out of confusion, then I looked at my partner who winked at me and then turned to his Absol which was about to be pounced on by a Houndoom. Suddenly it jumped up and ran to the Arcanine's side. Suddenly it created a twister…

"Now for the fun part…" I heard the voice say. Suddenly fire began to filter into the Absol's twister, suddenly there was two fire spins which seamed to be merged slightly.

"Hah" My partner said, I could see almost a look of excitement on his face as he looked on to our Pokémon and the other twenty or so surrounding them. Suddenly blades of fire flew continuously out of both fire spins. One after enough, each Pokémon collapsed after being slashed and burnt by Absol's fiery blades.

Soon they all had fallen and both Fire spins began to dissipate. I was in shock of what had just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" I said facing my very happy partner, suddenly a voice inside my head said

"Psychics are oh so useful you must understand that…" I looked down at his Medicham which seamed to be smiling at me…

"Huh…?" I didn't exactly get it… How the hell could he get into my head?

"Easy, Medicham mind reads, then transmits it to me, then Medicham reads my mind and transmits it to anyone I choose." I looked at him in shock,

"So… So you can tell your Pokémon what to do through telepathy?" I said marvelled.

"More or less…" He said still grinning.

"That is the end of the battle, the winners are Alastair and Ryu. I noticed as Ryu stepped to the side and bowed towards the announcer. Although unnecessary, his appearance did suite it. He was wearing a long dark cape with a dark red underline. He had a belt fitted for his Pokéballs (all six of them) and a long sword.

"I suppose his confidence even goes past his dress sense" I thought to myself suddenly realising Ryu was looking at me angrily.

"Uh, sorry…" I apologised, not out of good manner, but out of fear. He ignored me none the less which I was slightly relieved at.

"So you want to come over to mine?" He said out of the blue.

"Uh, sure…?" I said unsure.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%END OF FLASHBACK%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	11. A simple phone call away

Chapter 11

I began walking along the wall looking for some way of getting over it… Unfortunately I made it pretty impenetrable.

"Sigh, there must be some way…!" I then remembered the trees I had planted on the other side of the house, they were so out the way I didn't bother cutting them so they grew over the wall.

"Hm, thought my laziness would come in handy some day." I laughed to my self as I ran round the back. Amy followed me quietly, she was still wary of other traps that could be hidden around us.

I finally got there and, sure enough, there were large branches poking over the walls of my house, low enough for Amy to grab onto.

"I'm not sureAlastair…?" Amy said cautiously. This number of my friends was way too important, not only could he hide us, he could protect, care for and maybe even… allow us to talk to each other…

"That thought and that thought alone drove me to do anything within my power to do what I had to, to get to him.

"Ok, hop upAlastair!" Amy said reaching out a hand towards me. I jumped onto her arm and climbed onto her shoulders and braced myself. She then jumped up and grabbed onto the lowest branch, she then lifted herself up and walked slowly across it. She was strong and well balanced… There was no doubt about that.

"Yes!" She said as she jumped off the branch onto the floor below, inside the wall.

"Right, wait here!" I said to her signalling her to wait where she was. She gave me a look of confusion so I sat on the ground and pointed to her, hoping she would realise that I was asking her to sit tight. The main reason I wanted her to stay there was because who knows what traps they could have set in my house.

"Oh… but…?" I quickly shook my head and ran off before she could argue,

"My best tac-tic" I laughed to myself. I got to the front door and then thought,

"Oh… How the hell am I going to open this thing…?" Just then the door creaked slightly, causing me to come to the conclusion that it was already open.

"Damn… They have been here…!" I cursed to myself as I pushed open the door. I ran into the living room keeping my eyes open, obviously for anything unusual, but there wasn't. I then got to my cupboard for my TV stuff and opened it, using my teeth to grip onto the handle and my legs to push. It opened easily enough to my happiness. I then went straight to the back and pressed a loose brick.

For some reason my ears would keep pricking every so often, as if something caught their attention for a split second, but I ignored it. I pushed my head through and grabbed the folder with my and then jumped out of the cupboard. Then it struck me again.

'T_ick, tock, tick, tock…' _It was my clock, why would that interest me, I decided to go and investigate, still with the folder in my mouth. It was just against the stair case which was in front of the front door. I looked at it and turned my head. It was a large digital grandfather's clock… Then I remembered…

"Oh, no…!" I had never turned the clock on this morning. For some reason I can't go to sleep with the constant '_tick, tocking_' of the clock so I turn it off but due to my transformation I never turned it back on. I scrambled a bit on the slippery surface of my floor and flew out the open door.

"Run!" I shouted while running towards Amy, she just gave me another confused look. As I got to her I launched up to her shoulders which was her cue to get climbing again. But I think my panicked expression told her she needed to hurry. She got to the branch and without walking along she just jumped past the wall and landed on her feet, me on the other hand fell off her shoulder and landed in a heap on the floor, humouring Amy.

Suddenly an explosion sounded and we saw a huge fireball rise from where my house was situated. I jumped to my feet and ran to the gate, still with the folder in my mouth... but I soon dropped it as my mouth fell wide open as I gazed upon my completely destroyed house...

"I... I, uh... Can't believe it... How could they... How dare they!" I began to regret more and more my decision to stop Amy from taking their lives. Amy came from behind me and looked on at my burning house...

"I'm... So sorry Alastair..." I shook my head as I began to feel tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Everything... everything of mine was gone... My car... My home... Everything but Amy" I looked up at her and she noticed my sad expression. She picked me up and squeezed me tightly allowing me to let some of my sadness out in the form of tears...

After a few minutes I refused to cry any more and get on with what we had to do. I jumped down and held the folder in my mouth signalling Amy to take it. She took it and began to open the front page, a number, an address and a code was situated on the first page, it all had to do with Ryu... Even the code which would come in handy later on.

"Hmm, I guess this is where we want to go...?" She said pointing to the address. I nodded and began walking down the road.

"Oh wait a sec!" I remembered that Ryu said that I had to ring him before I went to his place. I signalled Amy to put the folder down and so she did and I pointed to the phone number.

"Oh you want me to ring him first!" Amy asked, I nodded happily. "Ok...?" I think she was slightly nervous, of course I never mentioned him to Amy either... Maybe I shouldn't have done this after all. Amy dialled the number and then put it on speakerphone, so I could here as well.

"Hello Alastair..." The voice said, I just nodded to her to talk.

"Uhh, this isn't Alastair..." Amy said nervously.

"What! How can you have this number then!" He really wasn't happy.

"Look Ryu!" She read the name I had written at the top obviously.

"How do you know my name!" He said even angrier.

"Look, Alastair gave me this number for a reason and I want to know why!" Now I knew this would get his attention.

"Huh... But... But didn't he tell you anything...?" He instantly began sounding concerned.

"Sigh... No... He can't tell me anything now..." Suddenly there was a long pause.

"Ok, there is a large black car with the number plate reading 'URRYU 123', get in it, no questions asked.

"Wait what!" Amy said shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Look I gave Alastair that number in case of something 'bad' happening, if he has given the number to you that must mean you're in danger too... And what exactly did you mean when you said 'He can't tell you anything now...',"

"I'll tell you when I see you in person!" She said very suspitiously.

"Good call, people could be tapped into the line..." He started leaving the suspicious end of the spectrum to sounding slightly paranoid...

Suddenly a car, reading all the exact characteristics Ryu had described, drove up beside us. It had fully blacked out windows, we couldn't even see the driver.

"Ok, it's here now." Amy said in a slightly lighter mood, guess she was happy that she didn't have to walk to his house, or whatever he lived in... He never said. He hung up without saying another word so Amy guessed he was getting ready for our arrival, or Amy's at least.

Amy picked me up, into her arms and the back door opened on its own accord, which obviously startled us.

"Huh... Weird...?" Amy mumbled to her self. She slipped into the seat and the door sealed, I say sealed rather than shut because it sounded like it had an air lock or something as it closed. Amy put her belt on and lay me on her lap.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine..." She said in a reassuring tone. For once, since this morning I actually felt relaxed enough to... Actually relax.


	12. Ryu's little hide out

Chapter 12

I looked around the car at its high quality gadgets. I had honestly no idea what the buttons did but it sure was impressive. Although it did make me wonder how Ryu got this money… As I said before, we weren't the greatest of friends, although I could in trust him with my life there are just a few things that I don't agree with that Ryu did… Practically for a living.

"Hm…" I looked up at Amy who seamed to be simply looking out the window, watching the world go by. I decided to take this time to relax so I lay down quite happily and began to drift off to sleep. I felt Amy begin to stroke me which felt good and I began to purr with satisfaction. I heard her giggle at my purring which made me feel slightly weird, with all those thoughts coming back, about me not being Amy's boyfriend anymore, just a plain Eevee…

"No, I'm still Alastair!" I said sternly to myself, trying to remove those depressing thoughts from my head. I just lay there and enjoyed myself, also I believe Amy was enjoying it too so it was a two way enjoyment.

"I just hope she's not thinking the same thing…" I said to myself sadly, not being able to completely remove the thoughts from my head. I looked up and noticed Amy smiling back… I guessed she really wasn't thinking about it… Thankfully.

I closed my eyes and just let myself sleep as the journey continued. It went on for at least another hour. I have no idea how Ryu got the car to my house so fast… But then again that sounds like him… The car finally began to slow which began to wake me from my slumber.

"Looks like we're here Alastair." Amy said sweetly.

"So is this it…?" Amy asked the driver but he didn't reply. He flicked a switch which caused Amy's door to automatically open and he just sat there.

"Hm… Weird…?" Amy mumbled to herself. She picked me up and held me in her arms as she got out of the car. The door shut behind us and the car drove away… Fairly quickly as well if I do say so myself.

We both looked at the small cottage with a thatch roof. There was a small garden in front of it with flowers surrounding the well mown lawn.

"Seriously…!" I thought to myself, "this can't be right!" I knew this couldn't be right. It should be a huge house with electronic gadgets everywhere, scanners, cameras, everything, but this was just a small little granny's cottage!

"Guess we should knock…?" Amy said walking down the small stone path. She looked from side to side every so often taking in the surroundings.

"Maybe after all those years he's changed…?" I thought to myself. She walked up nervously to the door and knocked. Now the door looked like a small, thin, wooden door but when she knocked it gave off a loud '_CLANG_', as if it was made of thick metal.

"Hm…" I smiled to myself. "Maybe he hasn't…?" Suddenly a small circular hatch opened by the door and a camera appeared out the porch-like roof. An electronic voice, which seamed to come from the camera said,

"Please put all Pokeballs into the hatch!" Amy looked down at me while I looked around out the surroundings. There wasn't a house for miles from this place. I then looked up at Amy and nodded. She took her Pokeballs from her belt and popped each one into the hatch.

"All of them…!" The voice said with the camera pointing downward towards her waist.

"Oh yeah! I still have yours…!" She said looking down at me. She dropped me onto the floor and took began to take my Pokeballs and place them into the hatch.

"Thank you for your co-operation, your Pokeballs will be scanned and then released to you as upon entering" The camera then disappeared and there was a series of _'CLANG'S_' going on behind the door before it began to open on its own accord. Our mouths dropped as we looked into the hallway. The whole thing looked like a scene from a sci-fi movie. The walls were sterile white with different weapons and other odd bits on show.

"Wow…" We both said in unison. We stepped in and there was a small hatch on the other side of the wall where the Pokeballs were released, one by one. She put them on her belt and on mine in the correct order so that mine and her Pokémon wouldn't get mixed. The hallway was covered in metal plates as well with little circuits going through them. Lights continued flashing through these circuits giving the most fantastic light show.

"This is amazing… Who is this guy…!" Amy said in awe. I knew very well who he was… But I still wondered how he got all this money… Although I could guess but I would rather not to be honest. We continued walking until we got to the next door which was just like the walls of the hall way, with random looking circuits within them. She carefully turned the handle and pushed the door revealing a huge room which looked about as big as the house itself.

"Whoa…" Amy said as she stepped into the room. There were about a dozen glass cases built into the wall with weird looking suites within them. In the middle of the room there was a large computer with about five different screens showing different surveillance areas and other documents he was looking through.

"Hello… Amy, age 17, birthday Nember the 15th, address, phone number, blah blah blah… Nice to meet you!" He said as he spun his chair around revealing himself to us.

"Uhh…?" Amy looked very shocked as he quickly walked over to us.

"And this must be Dusk…" He said kneeling down in front of me. I just shook my head.

"Huh…?" He looked at me slightly confused, "But my records say that you have an Eevee, a Sneazel and a Seadra…?" He stood back up and faced Amy who still seamed startled.

"Uhh… Yes I do… But…" I knew this was going to be difficult for her, since she has to tell a complete stranger everything that had happened to us.

"Seams you've picked up a few more Pokémon he said looking down at my belt.

"They're Alastair's…" She said sternly, I could see she was beginning to get irritated by his lack of privacy but she needed to do this whether she liked it or not. Ryu didn't take the information too well as she admitted to having my belt.

"Wait why do you have his belt…?" He asked with a small sound of concern in his voice. She just looked down at me. He followed her gaze and a look of shock filled his face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" He said with disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's true… That's him…" I began to here her sadness within her voice as she continued to look down at me.

"Heh... Yeah I'm sure… Lets just see shall we...?" He walked over to his computer and picked up a Pokeball and released his Medicham.

"Medicham, please use Mind Reader" He said pointing to me still with a disbelieving attituted.

"It's me alright…" I said in my head.

"... Alastair...? It can't be...! How did this happen!" I heard a voice say within my head.

"Let me speak to Amy first!" I said hoping to be able to talk to her.

"Uh sure, ok" There was a slight pause as he spoke to his Medicham telepathically.

"… Amy…?" I said nervously in my mind.

"What the!" She said aloud, she still didn't understand the telepathy bit.

"Amy its Alastair, he wants to speak to you…" Ryu said gently. She looked down at me in shock as I continued my attempt.

"Amy… Are you ok…?" She looked at me shocked and then I heard her voice within my head, it being Amy's this time,

"Y… Yes… What's going on!" She asked.

"Medicham is able to transmit one person's thoughts into someone else's thoughts… Really it's like talking on a phone just with Medicham being the telephone signal…"

"… Wow…! It's so nice to be able to here your voice again…" She said, I noticed her eyes begin to water as she picked me up and look into my eyes.

"Hm…" I smiled.

"Ah, now isn't that just sweet…?" Ryu cut in, breaking the telepathy link.

"Hey!" Amy quickly snapped angrily.

"Hey to you, I need to know what's going on!" He said slightly incensed at Amy's anger towards him… Although truthfully I was angry too.

"Hmm do you think there's a way you can transmit three signals at a time Medicham…?" I asked facing the Medicham.

"Uhh, sure why not…?" He had an odd voice… Not sure how to describe it, it just didn't really fit with his image honestly.

"Could you recommend that to Ryu please?" I said politely.

"Well he's my boyfriend!" Amy and Ryu continued to argue until Ryu began to look at Medicham who was hopefully telling Ryu my idea.

"Good idea… Do it!" He said pointing to the Medicham who began to lift up his legs into a meditating passion. Then I began to hear Ryu and Amy's thoughts together, it was very confusion at first but it didn't take long for them to separate.

"So first question, how did this happen to Alastair!" I heard Ryu say.

"Well in short, I was bitten by a genetically messed up Eevee…" I kind of sniggered at my description of what had happened.

"Ok second of all, why did you call me…? I'm guessing you have a pretty good reason…?" He said.

"Well basically…" I heard Amy's voice say, "The scientists who did this also tried to kill us… like three times. First they flipped our car, then blew it up and then completely destroyed Alastair's house as we were next to it."

"… Wow, impressive… That you survived, not the scientists attempts to kill you!" He quickly said.

"So why are they trying to get rid of you…?" He asked.

"I have no idea… I guess they don't want there secret little experiment getting to the press or something. They were trying to kill Alastair anyway due to him being the carrier…"

"Wait hold on! The carrier!" He said in confusion.

"Yeah, I have some sort of virus thing inside me that caused me to transform…"

"Hm… Interesting…" He said stroking his chin slightly. "Come over here!" He said walking over to his computers. Amy and I followed, well I didn't have much of a choice since I was in her arms still.

"Right put him on the desk there please…" She nervously put me on an odd metallic piece of the desk which felt slightly warm.

"Ok… Just wait a second…" He said while pressing keys on his keyboards at about a hundred miles per hour. He then lifted his finger and pressed a flashing red button. Suddenly two, slightly circular, pieces of glass closed over me leaving a few inches of room around me. Then two slides of metal popped up blocking me in. Then a series of lights flashed underneath me and odd things popped up and flashed multicoloured lights at me causing everything to go white for a few seconds.

"Hey you're hurting him!" Amy shouted angrily, as I stumbled slightly due to my momentary blindness.

"Why would I hurt him, he's my friend too!" He snapped back.

"It's ok…" I thought, hoping Medicham had still kept the link open. It evidently still was as I noticed Amy calm instantly. But her silence made me slightly on edge. The whole process lasted about two minutes and then the glass and metal blockers slipped back into the desk.

"There we go…" He said pointing to me, showing Amy I was still alive. I felt slightly dizzy due to the whole experiment making me stumble side to side slightly. Amy just smiled at me and picked me up as my eyes continued to sin around.

"So, what was that all about!" I asked recovering from the experience.

"Tests…" He said bluntly.

"What kind of tests?" Amy said out loud. He seamed to smile slightly and then said,

"All of them…" Suddenly all the screens began to flash with thousands upon thousands of words covering them. I heard them began to '_whirr'_ demanding more and more power. Suddenly pictures began to filter onto the screen. There was a picture of an Eevee, me and then another of a human… Which looked exactly like me!

"Whoa…!" I said in awe.

"Don't worry Alastair… I'll fix you in no time. He gave me a sincere smile after turning towards me.

"Alastair, Amy you should get some rest. Down the elevator, floor -5, there are plenty of bedrooms down there, take your pick he said getting back to typing on his computer.

"Uhh… Where's the elevator?" Amy asked still holding me. Suddenly he took out a Pokeball and released an Absol.

"Absol please show them the way to the elevator…" I then heard it say

"Of course master!"

"Ryu! Damn it!" I heard him say, obviously the link was still open. "Oh and by the way, sorry, the link won't work past this floor…" He sounded very sincere in his apology but Amy just looked to the Absol who was patiently waiting for us.

"This way please…" He said politely as he began walking towards one of the walls. Suddenly he lifted one of his paws and placed it on an odd looking metallic tile. Suddenly a screen popped up and showed a picture of an Absol.

"Absol Absol!" He said to the monitor.

"_Elevator selected_" The same voice from earlier on said. Suddenly the whole wall opened up like two large doors revealing a perfectly normal elevator.

"Oh computer…" Ryu quickly said as Amy began to step into the elevator, "Create profiles for Amy and her… Pokémon" Suddenly the doors closed and a few lights flashed before the computer replied with

"_Profiles created_" Suddenly the lift jolted and we began to move. Amy then began to panic as she hadn't selected which floor and there seamed to be no buttons.

"Hmm… Hey computer…?" Amy said looking up.

"_Yes… Amy…?"_ It said.

"Floor -5 please" She said politely and clearly.

"_Of course…_" The lift continued going down but quickly stopped. "_Floor -5, guest rooms and facilities…_" The computer finished as it opened the door.

"Wow…!" Amy and I both gasped as she stepped out into a beautifully regal hallway. It looked as if we were in a mansion… Although the ceiling was only about a couple of foot above Amy's head. The doors along the hall way all opened simultaneously obviously awaiting our arrival.

"Hmm…" Amy began to walk down and pear into the different bedrooms, each had a different design. Then she spotted something that confused her… And me. She walked into a room with a king sized bed, with pictures of an ancient look hanging on the royal golden walls.

"A window… Underground…" She murmured, "How does that work…?" She said to herself.

"_This is the artificial environment project… Recently a successful project our creator had been working on… It is basically a tiny landscape fit with air, greenery, earth and even its own atmosphere!_" The computer explained.

"Wow… What about this room then?" Amy said looking down at me who was still lying in her arms.

"Yeah!" I nodded happily.

"Then we'll have this one!" Amy said aloud.

"_Guest room's status set to occupied… Just ask if there is anything you need… Returning to stand by…_" We heard a small beeping noise which died down after a couple of seconds. Suddenly the door shut and locked… I guessed everything was voice activated due to there not being handles on any of the doors or draws in the room.

"Hm… It's getting late" Amy said watching the artificial environments lighting begin to deplete. It's the weirdest thing, it looks like an underground forest… I guess the trees make oxygen which Ryu channels through his, seemingly, huge abode.

Amy then looked around, not too sure what for and began to remove her clothing… I'm guessing she was looking for any cameras… Thankfully I think these rooms were completely private except for the computer which was continuously awaiting out call.

Amy stripped down to her underwear and bra and then crawled into bed. She then grinned and signalled me to come up. So I jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to her head. But she wasn't going to treat me like a Pokémon at all so she grabbed me and pulled me towards her chest, hugging me while bringing me under the thick covers.

"I love you Alastair…" She said before getting comfortable and pressing me harder against herself, but not hard enough for it to hurt. Her eyes began to close as she leant down and kissed me on my forehead.

"Good night… Alastair… My love." She then closed her eyes and quickly began drifting off to sleep.

"Good night… Amy…" I said before curling up comfortably in Amy's Grasp.


	13. Why does this keep happening?

Chapter 13

"Ugh…" I began to stir with my eyes flickering quickly, trying to adjust to the light.

"Hm… I swear the lights were off before…?" I thought to myself as I picked myself up off the dusty floor…

"Wait a sec…?" I suddenly looked around at an oddly bleak area, it was covered with dead or at least dying grass. There was an old looking park in front of me. The swings, slides and other forms of entertainment were all rusty and old looking. It was hideous but it most certainly creped me out.

"Amy! Amy!" I shouted while beginning to wonder around the dark-looking area. Suddenly I noticed something, a shadow on what looked like a huge dying tree. It looked like an Eevee's shadow but with the same disfigurements as were described by the scientists.

"Oh no!" I realized I was back in one of my nightmares again, but what was different this time was that I was an Eevee… But I didn't really dwell on it. I froze as I watched the long, dark shadow creep closer and closer towards my position.

"Sh… Show yourself!" I shouted nervously at the incoming shadow. What was also weird and that didn't really make sense was that the shadow wasn't actually connected to anything… But since when did nightmares make sense?

The shadow then froze and refused to move another step. I waited another couple of minutes until everything grew still.

"Huh?" I then took a nervous step forward and as I did I was shocked to find that the shadow crept closer towards me at the same time. I froze again and the shadow did exactly the same. It was now only a couple of meters in front of mine so I began to carry on my test. I stepped to the left and the shadow moved in the same direction but I didn't notice that it actually moved towards me with each movement I made, I was still confused about what this meant.

"Uhh…" I gasped suddenly and froze in fear as I noticed the shadow only a centimeter away from my paw. I slowly crept away and the shadow continued to come towards me. Suddenly the ground on which the shadow lay upon began to sink and I began to feel the ground pulling me into the darkness.

"Nooo!" I screamed in fear and began running as quickly as my four legs would allow me, which was a fair speed but this was a nightmare and generally nightmares don't play fair. I noticed the hole growing at exactly the same speed I was sprinting and slowly closing in. I felt my heart pounding my chest and I felt sweat dripping from my forehead. This is fear if I had ever experienced it, for some reason as an Eevee it was different some who. I felt new instincts to dodge and do other actions of which would get me absolutely no where.

Suddenly I felt my hind legs go and then the rest of my body tumbled onto the ground which had changed from dreary brown grassland to a dry, dusty roadway.

"Ow!" I shouted as I finally stopped on my back. Suddenly the ground quickly engulfed me and I struggled in the darkness to free myself.

"Eevee! Eevee!" For some reason I was now shouting in Pokémon which weirdly enough I couldn't understand? Suddenly I looked in front of me and I felt my chest freeze as I felt my heart suddenly sink. I watched as an image materialized of a disturbingly deformed Eevee appeared in front of me. This Eevee was about twenty times as large as me and it towered above me with anger and aggression in its eyes.

"Please! Please stop! Don't hurt me!" I shouted cowering beneath it, still feeling the sensation that I was falling.

"Ha Ha! You puny little child!" Its voice was deep and anger infested and it scared the hell out of me.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" I begged with tears beginning to form.

"Hah! You stole my life… And now I'll steal yours!" It bellowed angrily. Suddenly it began to move towards me with its mouth open and its fangs exposed.

"No! No! No!" Tears streamed down my cheeks as I struggled once again, but I was completely helpless.

"Noooooo!" I Screeched once again as the fangs closed in on me with tremendous speed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I suddenly jumped up onto my feet from underneath some sort of cover. I froze as I quickly inspected my surroundings.

"Ahhhh…" I slowly felt my heart begin to slow as I began to feel safe once again. I looked at my fur which was covered in some sort of grease… It was sweat! I jumped down from the bed, not even checking to see if I had awoken Amy with my shouting… I jumped up, in the bathroom connected to our room, onto the counter and looked at my reflection…

"Oh… Wow…" I saw fresh tears still gently flowing down my moist cheeks and noticed my tail completely frazzled as if I had experienced an electric shock. I sighed as I felt relief continue to flow through my thoughts.

"When will these nightmares end...?" I sighed again but was then shocked to here another shout.

"Alastair…! Alastair was that you? Are you ok?" I heard her voice coming from behind me but it seamed to be slightly distorted? I concentrated on the odd sound and turned to see a small cubical completely obscured by condensation from the running hot water.

"Oh… Guess Amy's having a shower…" I thought to myself in a slightly calmer tone. I waited there a couple of minutes waiting for her to finally finish, although I had no idea how long she had been in there since I was too busy being scarred to death by something entirely fantasy.

"UGH!" I began to feel anger begin to enter my thoughts as I dwelt on how stupid it was to be having these ridiculous nightmares.

"I'm eighteen! I shouldn't be having these sorts of nightmares! Shouldn't you be able to control your dreams anyway!" I continued spitefully. Suddenly I noticed the water stop and before I could react, the door quickly sprung open with steam rushing into the bathroom. I watched as her silhouette, which was distorted by the huge amount of steam that entered the room, walk over to the counter next to me.

I quickly gasped as the steam soon dissipated and my eyes widened as I gazed upon Amy's almost completely exposed body. She suddenly turned on hearing me gasp and she matched my gasp with one of her own.

"… Alastair!" She shouted in shock. I felt my ears lay backwards and my tail tuck itself between my two hind legs which was slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh… I'm s… Sorry" I said backing out of the room as Amy struggled to clench her towel to her chest. Suddenly the door slammed as I was fully out of the bathroom. Yes I had been in bed with her but I hadn't actually seen her… That exposed… I felt embarrassment and guilt beginning to settle in as I went over what I had just… well… seen. I waited patiently on the bed for Amy to come out expecting some sort of short awkward silence between us when we set eyes on each other once again.

Then, as I was deep in thought, the door opened and I was quickly brought back into reality. I noticed another small amount of steam seam to escape the bathroom as Amy slowly and gracefully walked out with her body and hair both wrapped neatly in towels. She quickly noticed me and began walking up to me with a slightly serious expression on her face. But soon I noticed a smile appear as she sat next to me.

"Aw, it's ok Alastair… I guess it was just wrong place wrong time… I probably should have shut the bathroom door anyway…" I smiled at what she sat and sat on her lap and kissed her on her cheek. It was still slightly warm and damp due to her recent shower which actually kind of felt nice on my lips. She giggled as I kissed her and she began stroking my back and I began to purr with satisfaction.

"_Message from Ryu!_" Suddenly the computer's voice interrupted our little moment,

"_Hey guys…_" It was Ryu's voice alright. _"Could you come up as soon as you're awake and dressed please…? Well you won't be getting dressed Alastair I doubt heh… Computer end mess…"_

"_End of message_" The computer said suddenly.

"Huh… He seamed slightly insistent but what was weirder was the way he spoke, as if he wasn't actually speaking to us, but I quickly figured out that it must have been a message he had made a while ago and we were to receive it some time after he sent it…" I thought to myself as Amy stood up.

"Hm, guess I better get dressed…" She quickly gathered her clothes and walked over to the bathroom, still not bothering to shut the door but I guess she knew that I wasn't going to go in after her. I just sat on the bed in wait of her to finish changing, contemplating what Ryu might have to tell us hoping that it was good news...

"Ok, ready…!" Amy said happily as she walked out of the bathroom with her beautiful hair still slightly damp covering her back and shoulders. The rest of her body though was completely dry so not to make the clothing damp, although her hair was accomplishing that anyway. She picked me up and held me in her arms like a baby which made me feel slightly uncomfortable being an eighteen year old, but her smile assured me that it was fine and I quickly relaxed in her grasp.

"Hopefully Ryu's found something… Please I beg of you Ryu, let me be able to be with Amy again!"


	14. We have a visual

Chapter 14

She walked out the door and walked along the corridor. Even though she wasn't saying anything I could tell exactly what she was thinking, she wanted me back the way I was as much as I did. Even though she had a smile on her face I could tell she was hurting inside.

We got to where the Elevator was and instead there was a perfectly normal dead end… Amy carefully placed me on the ground and then looked at the wall with confusion.

"Uhh computer…" Amy suddenly said

"_Yes… Amy…" _The computer replied

"Select Elevator…" Suddenly the wall began opening up, just like last time and it revealed the elevator.

"Thank you…" Amy said politely but the computer stayed silent, guess it wasn't programmed to respond to compliments and stuff.

"Come on Alastair…" She said as she strolled through the elevators open doors. I smirked at how clever, and how damn rich, Ryu had gotten.

"Uhh, ground floor…?" I guess it was the ground floor that we started on but I know how complicated Ryu enjoys being.

"_Ground floor selected_" The voice replied. The lift jerked suddenly but then slowed, giving us a more comfortable journey than the journey on the way down here.

"_Ground floor, main base of operations…_" I laughed slightly at the title, it sounded as if we were in the army or in some sort of war.

"Ahhh, Alastair, Amy, nice of you to wake up… finally" He sounded like a parent or something which kind of startled us.

"Uhh, it's only half eight…" Amy tried to say but Ryu just ignored her which kind of pissed her off but she remained calm, after all he was helping us… He then reached for one of his pokéballs and released Medicham who instantly opened the link.

"Thanks Medicham…" I quickly said which made him smile slightly.

"So what did you want to tell us…?" Amy quickly asked, I noticed her lips didn't move so obviously the link had been made, still felt weird though.

"Well while you two were sleeping I took the liberty of doing a bit of detective work… And you would not believe what I've found!" He suddenly began typing in a load of random stuff into his computer, I didn't bother attempting to keep track of what he was typing in. I jumped up onto the desk to see what he had found. When he finally stopped and the screen rested on two large sheets of paper. Me and Amy gasped.

"I… I can't believe it…!" Amy stuttered.

"This can't be right…?" I said in shock. They were our papers, government papers of our birth and other information, police records, which I had none of by the way, jobs, pay and… Death!

"Amy J. Tailor, born November the 16th 1994, death June the 3rd. Alastair J. Hale, born August the 26th 1993, death June the 3rd, yesterday…" Ryu said in an interested voice, "And wait… There's more…!" I was still in shock and thoughts began to fly around my head.

"My parents… My friends… My family… They all think I'm dead…" I thought to myself beginning to feel my heart aching, which is probably exactly how they were feeling right now.

"Wh… What about our family!" I suddenly heard Amy say, obviously still inside my head.

"Here… see for yourself…" He suddenly clicked on a video on another governmental site and it began to play. There was an important looking man standing behind a podium like thing with a microphone sticking out of it.

"Now to business… We, Dragon's Speed (A car company), are very regretful to announce that a mechanical fault was found in one of our vehicles…" I suddenly noticed his body language change, I looked up at Ryu and Amy who were still watching the video intently, they had obviously over looked it. I noticed him look to the side at a man in a suit with a large hat who sat slightly hunched so that I couldn't make out his face and a person next to him who looked exactly the same but smaller, just a childs version of the man really.

"W… We promise to cooperate with the families of these… Unfortunate citizens…" He said nervously.

"There! Again!" He turned once again with a more nervous look on his face.

"We shall do all in our power to fix any problems that have resulted from this failure and promise to apologize to the families involved directly! Thank you!" He then shuffled his papers and sat on a seat next to the odd man in the suit. Suddenly Ryu paused it.

"So… What did you think!" Ryu asked in a weirdly happy tone,

"What do I think!" Amy on the other hand, was definitely not. "This is horrible! We're dead! Well according to our families and even the government.

"Hm… Well after seeing all that I thought that this must be important so I also decided to do some spying…"

"Ryu…" I said bluntly, "Just get on with it…!" I was tired with disappointments, if he has something good to show us then he should hurry up.

"Oh… Well… Just over here…" He began clicking and typing and mumbling himself until he stopped at another video like thing… With someone who looked almost exactly like the man at the conference.

"Awesome… Is this from a camera or something…?" Amy said slightly happier.

"Yeah, actually this is live… After looking into this Pokétech I decided to set up a small camera there, well strickly speaking it wasn't me..." he said as he clicked to zoom in on the characters on the screen. Then I noticed a familiar figure…

"There's Professor Sarla…!" I said in shock. It was the man, the boy and Professor Sarla on screen.

"Yup!" He said sitting back in his chair. They seamed to be talking but the professor seamed a bit on edge. It didn't help that the man and the boy were wearing these weird capes… They looked kind of creepy. We all listened intently on the conversation.

"Look, stay in the building… You will be safe in there!" The man said bluntly.

"But… what about the press, this was Alastair's work place you know…?" The professor sounded slightly frantic, as if he was scared of something… or someone…

"I will deal with the press, now do as I tell you, ok!" The man seamed seriously pissed off. I then noticed the boy get out a pokeball and open it. Out came a large Rhyperior, actually it was massive!

"Ok, Ok. Now there's no need to get hasty…!" The professor began backing away in fear as the Rhyperior stepped forwards.

"Rocky… Hammer arm…" Now it was the kid talking, he only sounded in his early… Suddenly the professor lost his footing a fell to the ground as the Rhyperior closed in.

"No, no, no!" I began to look away slightly as I heard him scream as the arm made contact with him. I looked back at a motionless professor and a small trickle of blood flowing from his direction.

"Hmm… Looks as if he finally got what he deserved…" Ryu said carelessly, I replied with a scowl which made him turn back to the monitor.

"Son… you know what to do…" The man began to walk away as the boy stepped towards his Rhyperier which was awaiting his next command.

"Use Earthquake…" Suddenly the ground began shaking violently, although it didn't seam to affect the boy and his pokemon. Suddenly the whole of Pokétech began to collapse, dust filled the air completely blinding the camera which rather annoyed Ryu.

"Why that…" He reached over and pressed a few buttons making the camera move quickly from side to side. This shook the dust off the camera and the remaining dust away. The speakers were filled with muffled cries for help coming from the rubble.

"Now… Hyper beam!"

"What! No he can't!" Suddenly the Rhyperier used Hyper beam to completely obliterate the area.

"No!" I suddenly jumped off the desk in shock as small screams made their way through the speakers but were quickly muffled by the huge noise of the Hyper beam. I began to shake, from fear, from loss, from everything… what was going on…?

"Whoa!" Ryu seamed pretty surprised with the boys' actions along with me and Amy.

"They were my colleges… And not all of them were bad… Actually most of them were good, they were my friends…" I said aloud. As I looked back I watched the child turn but suddenly freeze, looking straight in the direction of the camera. He suddenly smirked and reached into his cloak. He then took out a large gun like object and pointed it towards the camera.

"Don't you dare you little…" Ryu said angrily but it was no use. Suddenly he pulled the trigger and the last thing heard was a silenced gun shot causing the screen to go a variety of grey and black dancing around the screen and then it closed it's self with a message reading '_signal lost_'.

"Damn!" Ryu cursed angrily waving his fist towards the monitor.

"Who were they…?" I heard Amy say in a sad voice.

"Ugh…" After Ryu had calmed down from hitting his rather expensive looking computer equipment, "Well now that's interesting… They actually, according to my files, don't exist… No one knows who they are, where they live, or even their names…!"

"Hm…" It then struck me! "It was him! That was the guy who tried to kill us!" I suddenly realized where I had heard his voice before, he was the one who ordered someone to destroy the remains of my beautiful Dragon's speed Rush 001…

"Huh…?" Ryu said in confusion,

"He must be in charge… Wait he must be the person the professor was talking about, the guy who was in charge of this who experiment thingy!" I said in shock. Amy gasped and looked back at the monitor which was a bit strange considering it was blanc but I didn't really care about that too much.

"So you're telling me that psycho and his son… Are the guys after us… We're so dead…" Amy said in despair.

"Hey! What about me!" Ryu said in protest, "I shall protect you… No ones successfully gotten into this base of mine yet… Well except for one guy but he was soon… gotten rid of…" I noticed a small grin appearing on Ryu's face making me and Amy look at each other with unease.

"Come… I want to show you my most prized collection of… equipment let's call it…" He suddenly stood up and began walking towards the same wall which the elevator was situated. He pressed the same panel the Absol pressed last time and the computer quickly identified him.

"_Human, Master Ryu…?_"

"Uh… Passage way please…" He said, this confused me slightly… wasn't that the place for the 'secret elevator'.

"_Of course…_" Suddenly the wall opened up to reveal a long hall way. But I noticed that it was still the elevator, except the back of it was opened out as well allowing us to go all the way through it into another passage way.

"Please… Come…" Ryu said gesturing us to follow… So me and Amy looked at each other in amazement and quickly walked through the passage way side by side.


End file.
